


All For Him

by veiledndarkness



Category: Death Sentence - Fandom, Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: All For Him 1/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

xx

"You sure that's 'im?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Colin fidgeted, swaying a little on his feet. He watched the tall man before him lift the dog eared photo from the messy, cluttered desk and compare it to the new photo in his gloved hand. "I checked t' be sure."

Cold blue eyes met his, lips twisted in faint amusement. "Good thing."

"The guy I spoke with, Mike, told me that he'd moved t' Chicago 'bout a year ago. Gonna be a rock star or some shit like that," Colin shrugged.

The man's gloved finger traced over the newer photo, sliding down the glossy sheet, the shine of it reflecting obscenely in the poorly lit room. "A rock star..." he chuckled dryly, "O' course."

"He's got a family now, some old broad adopted 'im," Colin said as he dropped another photo on the desk, "Couple brothers too."

The man glanced at the photos, a sneer replacing his almost grin. "Not blood, s'not the same, now is it, Colin?" he drawled.

Colin bit back the urge to flinch. "No, Billy, it ain't," he agreed. "I only got a bit on the brothers. One's in the marines, 'nother works in construction or housing, shit like that, all unionized, still in Detroit."

"That's it?" Billy scooped up the photo of the white haired woman, a pure smile on her face.

"Nah, one more," Colin put down the last photo, a copy of a prison mug shot. "That one there, that's the oldest, his name's Bobby."

Billy glanced at it and snorted. "Stupid enough t' get caught?" he grabbed the photo and tucked it with the others inside his red leather jacket. "He some sort of con?"

"Yeah, in and outta jail more n' a few times," Colin said. "Last name's Mercer."

Billy paused and looked at Colin speculatively. "Mercer," he said flatly, "As in Bobby fuckin' Mercer?"

Colin nodded warily. "Yeah," he said.

Billy barked out a harsh laugh and ran a hand over his smooth scalp. "Oh yeah, I fucking love this," he waved to Colin. "You did good, man, real good. C'mon, let's go find my baby brother."

Colin dutifully followed Billy from the room, the manic smile on Billy's face more than a little unsettling to him.

xx

Jack packed his duffel bag with shaking hands, the occasional tear running down his pale cheeks. He grabbed random shirts and tossed them in the bag, jeans and shorts, his belts, a few handfuls of rings and necklaces before he stopped and looked down at the mess on his bed, Evelyn's words about always packing neatly echoing in his ears. Without warning, Jack crumpled to the floor and dropped his head to his knees, weeping softly.

Jack rested his weary head on his arms, staring at nothing as he replayed the phone conversation he'd had with Jerry not more than twenty minutes before. Jerry's voice had been hoarse; his words plain and sharp somehow, cutting through him.

Jack blew out a quiet breath and stood up, wiping at his wet eyes with the backs of his hands. He reached for his duffel bag and overturned it, repacking the items neatly and carefully. The funeral...Jack steadied himself. The funeral was in two days, he had two days to get back to Detroit.

Once he was packed, Jack gave his small apartment a final once over, his gaze wandering over the bare walls and the cold wooden floor, all his meager belongings stark in the early morning light. He shrugged his coat on and shouldered his bag.

As he did so, he felt a cold trickle of unease slide down his back, a bolt of fear running through him. Jack turned back, looking at his bed. He hurried over and dug his journal out, a faded picture slipping from the sheets as he tucked the book into his bag. He smiled thinly; satisfied that he had his most prized possession aside from his guitar with him.

Jack locked the door behind him, wiping at a stray tear as he did so. He hadn't been home for over a year despite his situation, regardless of how much he had desperately wanted to crawl back, tail between his legs and admit that he was a failure. Jack breathed in shakily and walked to the dirty stairwell at the end of the hall, not trusting the unreliable excuse for an elevator.

The door closed behind him just as the elevator doors screeched open, two tall, bald men stepping out.

xx

Billy tried the doorknob and twisted it, the metal squeaking under his fingers. He grunted and let go of the doorknob, gesturing to it irritably. "Colin!"

Colin stepped forward and pulled a small black box from his pocket. He opened it and withdrew his tools, picking the lock easily. Billy pushed on the door with one long arm, the cheap wood falling back against the frame. He stepped over Colin and strode into the tiny room, his eyes narrowed.

"What a fuckin' hole," he muttered. He dug his cigarettes out and lit one, exhaling a plume of smoke.

"We gonna wait till he comes home?" Colin asked as he slid his lock picking tools back into the container.

Billy clamped down on the cigarette between his lips. "Look 'round," he said. He eyed the pitiful excuse for a bed, the metal frame chipped and rusted, a messy nest of thin blankets tossed over the lumpy mattress. He shook his head and began searching the room.

He opened the drawers of the dresser, moving the clothes aside. He frowned at some of the t-shirts and various jewelry items. Colin opened the closet and flipped through the few boxes there, journals, papers and other assorted junk. He wandered through the cramped bathroom and tiny kitchen idly.

"Nothin' in here, Billy," Colin called.

Billy stood, facing the window. "He ain't comin' back," he said, "least not any time soon."

Colin brushed his hands off, the dust motes floating in the dim morning sunshine. "You think?"

Billy nodded and flicked his cigarette, the ash falling carelessly to the wooden floor. "Most of his shit is gone, he took off somewhere," he murmured. He glared at Colin. "You cover your tracks when you asked 'round?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah, I was careful," he assured him.

Billy inhaled deeply and sat down on the bed, a faint rustling drawing his attention. He looked down, the edge of a faded photo sticking up from the blankets at his side. He lifted the picture up, his blue eyes widening in recognition.

"The fuck..."

Colin leaned in cautiously, keeping his distance from Billy's free hand. "Yeah...that's him alright," he said. "Well, him a few years ago."

Billy clutched the photo in his gloved hand, his eyes devouring the details. The picture was of Jack and another man, the man's red jersey clad arm around Jack's waist, a possessive glint to his eyes, Jack cradled to his chest. Jack had a shy smile on his face, his eyes amused, and a hint of white teeth showing as he leaned against the man.

"That's Mercer?" Billy all but growled.

Colin nodded. "Mhm, that's the oldest brother."

"The fuck is he doin' holdin' Jack like that?" Billy stood up, a furious scowl on his face.

Colin took two steps back from Billy, accustomed to his sudden rages. "I don't know, Billy, I swear, I didn't hear nothin'..."

Billy folded the picture and pushed it into his pocket. "The fuckin'...I swear to God, if he..." he seethed, storming over to the dresser again. He rifled through the stack of letters on the top, spotting one with feminine writing on the envelope. He memorized the return address and then pocketed the stack of letters as well.

"C'mon," he said, waving one hand at Colin.

Colin paused when the phone rang. They both waited until the shrill ringing faded, a crackly, robotic voice instructing the caller to leave a message. Billy's eyebrows rose when a low male voice came on.

"Jackie, it's Jerry again. Listen, I'll pick you up from the bus terminal, got it? Jus' wait for me, don't be trying to take a cab, I'll get you before her funeral. Just...Just be there, it's gonna be ok, Jack, I swear. You be careful, man, you hear me? Bye Jack, see you."

Billy's lips curled into a nasty smile. "Aw, that's a damn shame. C'mon, he's headin' back to Detroit."

Colin nodded curtly and closed the door behind them, jogging to keep up with Billy.

xx

Jack pushed the crumpled bills at the tired looking lady in the ticket booth, her crimson lipstick faded and stained over her mouth, her eyes weary and worn. Jack mumbled a ‘thank you’ when she passed the ticket stub to him along with his change. He stuffed the loose coins in his jeans pocket and hunched over as he walked over to the row of plastic orange colored chairs that lined the walls of the waiting area.

He sat down with a sigh and crossed his legs; his duffel bag protectively wrapped under one arm. Jack closed his eyes, his eyes prickling with unshed tears. The sudden awareness kept coming, small waves of pain that made his stomach clench. Evelyn…He shuddered and gripped his duffel bag with white knuckles.

Evelyn…The first woman to be truly kind to him, to not expect anything in return, to be so kind, so loving…

Jack opened his eyes and blinked stubbornly until the urge to cry faded. His stomach growled lowly, protesting the lack of food in the past day. Jack contemplated the meager amount of money he had left, the vending machine in the far corner calling his attention.

He counted out two dollars in quarters and forced himself up and across the faded, stained tiles. He pumped the quarters in and selected one of the chocolate bars, scooping it up from the tray of the machine. He bought a bottle of water next and carried his breakfast back to the plastic chairs, eating the candy bar slowly, trying to make it last.

Jack drifted into a light sleep, each memory of Evelyn floating along in his mind. She was the reason that he was still whole, the reason that he could function properly, even the reason that he had a guitar, the one possession he guarded with his life. She made him feel like he was worth it. A tear trickled down his cheek in his half sleep.

__  
"Jackie..."

He can see her, white hair glowing in the sunshine; her hands clear in front of him, no weapon hiding, and no malice to her smile. He leans against her, smelling her lilac scented perfume, the feel of her rosary beads around her neck pressing against his cheek.

"It's better now," she whispers, one delicate hand rubbing his back in soothing circles.

He looks up at her, his eyes wide and stinging with tears. "No...Ma, please."

"Hush now," she murmurs with a gleam of sadness to her faded blue eyes.

"You promised," he croaks, tightening his grip on her. "You promised..."

"I'm not gone, not really, Jackie," she presses a kiss to his cheek, the sunshine flooding the space they're standing in, and Jack can feel his grip loosening.

"No..." he pleads, his shoulders shaking as she smiles at him.

"I love you," she says, kissing his forehead. Jack's eyes close, unable to watch her leave.

"No..."

 

A sudden, shrill voice announced the arrival of the bus, the muted rumble of the bus’s engine nearing the station. Jack awoke with a start, his chest rattling with each harsh breath. He groaned and stood up, his long legs wobbly from his sleep. He shouldered his bag and walked towards the entrance, his face carefully blank.

As he joined the cue line for the bus, Jack thought fleetingly of Bobby, another bittersweet wave of memories flowing over him. Jack trudged forward, a glimpse of something pale catching his eye. Jack paused on the bottom step of the bus, two bald men coming around the corner of the bus station just then.

Jack caught a hint of too-blue eyes and then stepped up the rest of the stairs into the bus, a barely there tug of recognition passing him. He slid into a window seat, his duffel bag pushed under his chair securely. Jack pulled his legs up carefully and rested his head on his knees, watching the people milling about outside. He caught another glimpse of blue eyes, the smooth scalp a startling sight in the midst of the crowds, the tips of a tattoo swirling along the man's neck.

The man stared at him through the window, a cigarette trailing smoke at his side. Jack blinked slowly, the flicker of recognition pulling again as the bus engine started up. Jack closed his eyes and looked away, sleep calling for him. The bus lurched away from the sidewalk and started off down the road.

Colin cracked his knuckles on one hand, both he and Billy watching the bus leave. "He see you?" he asked, breaking the strained silence.

"Yeah..." Billy murmured, flicking his cigarette. "He didn't recognize me, but he saw me."

"It's been a long time since he saw you, y' can't expect him to remember everythin'," Colin rubbed a hand over his head, holding back a sigh.

"They took him from me," Billy took a final drag from his cigarette and dropped it to the pavement, stubbing it out with the toe of his boot. "They fuckin' took him, fourteen goddamn years, Colin!"

"We'll get 'im, Billy," Colin turned and headed for the parking lot where they'd left Billy's car. "We'll bring him home, man."

Billy glared at the back end of the bus as it merged with the local traffic. "Yeah," he whispered. "Lil' Jackie..."

xx


	2. All for Him 2/?</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 2/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)

xx

Billy drove his car up alongside the large cemetery, his eyes narrowed as he watched the crowds of people walking down the stone path. He flicked his cigarette out the window and scoffed at two women who were dabbing at their eyes with lace hanker chiefs.

"You'd think the fuckin' Pope died," he said with a sneer of disdain. He yanked his keys out of the ignition, the red-orange flames painted on the hood of the car almost obscene amidst the sea of darkly clad people passing them.

Colin rubbed his hands together, regretting his lack of thick gloves. "Fuck, it's so damn cold here," he said, his breath puffing in front of him.

Billy grunted and got out of the car, rubbing his upper chest idly as he did so. "Fuckin' Detroit winters, no need to be this damned cold," he kicked at the snow and tugged his long leather coat closer to his chest.

Colin pocketed his gun and jogged over, wiping at his watery eyes, the stinging light wind a harsh bite to his unprotected head. “Billy…I think we oughta keep back a bit, case someone’s watchin’.”

“Brilliant fuckin’ deduction,” Billy drawled. “I ain’t gonna run on up and grab him.”

Colin shoved his hands into his jean pockets, shivering. “Ya,” he murmured, spotting the tips of Jack’s hair above the crowd around the casket. “There he is.”

Billy’s boots crunched over the thick layer of snow, his eyes focused on the group before them. “There,” he nodded his head. They stood off to the side, the minister’s voice carrying easily over the grounds.

Colin looked around casually. He was keenly aware of how much the two of them stuck out from the crowd. Billy lit another cigarette, his eyes roving over the first row of people, lingering on Jack. Jack had his eyes on the casket, his face pale, his whole body trembling minutely.

“Looks like he’s gonna fall over,” Colin muttered under his breath.

Billy’s gaze landed on the man sitting close to Jack, a look of rage filling his eyes. Colin winced inwardly. That had to be Bobby Mercer.

Bobby sat stone faced and dry-eyed as the minister spoke. Another man, a woman holding on to him sat nearby, the man’s dark eyes shining with unshed tears. “That’s the union one, name’s Jeremiah,” Colin whispered.

“Where’s the other one?” Billy flicked his cigarette with his thumb.

“Dunno,” Colin looked through the crowds again. “Don’t see him.”

Billy shifted from foot to the other, edging closer to the group. The minister gestured to the sky as he spoke, his next words echoing loudly. “…and let no sins go unpunished…”

“Amen,” Bobby spoke abruptly, his voice rough and uneven.

Billy inhaled deeply on his cigarette, a smirk curving his lips upward. “Ashes to ashes,” he mimicked quietly. Colin felt the weight of Bobby’s gaze on them, as if he was looking straight at them through the crowds of people.

Jeremiah stood up and made his way to the podium when the minister stopped speaking. Billy listened with half an ear, a light scowl darkening his features. “There weren’t none of this shit at Joe’s funeral,” he spat, flicking his cigarette hard.

Colin watched avidly as Jack stood when Jeremiah stepped back. Jack clutched at the podium, the tip of his nose pinking up from the cold, tears visible in his eyes then. “Different world, man, different ideas ‘bout funerals,” he said. "We burned 'im, cause we had t'."

“S’all a pile of bullshit,” Billy stepped closer to the people when Jack began to speak, haltingly, his voice strained.

“I...I never bothered looking for my real parents,” Jack blinked rapidly, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Cause…Evelyn was enough.”

Billy’s jaw tightened, his teeth tightly clenched. “To go from foster house to foster house, those people were just watching, just looking for an extra check each month,” Jack continued, his knuckles tightly gripping the wooden podium.

“What the fuck…” Billy fisted his hands, cold fury in his eyes.

“You were hardly given anything to eat. You learn to take what you can get. When Evelyn took me in, it was no different for me,” Jack’s voice began to shake, the effort to stay up showing. “Until one day she caught me with my pockets all full. And she tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted, and what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name...”

Billy watched in disbelief as Bobby stood up and made his way to the podium.

Jack sniffled and continued, though he was mumbling more than speaking. “And she would say, ‘Jackie... there's no reason to steal your own toothbrush anymore.’ 'Cause I would, I would, I would take it, and I would put it in my sock drawer...” he trailed off, his head drooping, more tears gathering on his eyelashes.

Bobby stood next to him, one hand resting on Jack’s lower arm. “Go on, go sit down,” he said softly.

Billy dropped his cigarette, his throat working furiously. Jack stumbled back to the chairs, his shoulders hunched up. Bobby spoke only a few words, thanking the mourners for their presence. As the crowd dispersed, Colin tugged Billy's shoulder, bringing him several steps back. Bobby's gaze landed on them, a look of distrust to his eyes. He stood next to Jack, one hand on Jack's shoulder.

Billy's lip curled back, a silent challenge. Bobby leaned down and whispered something to Jack, his hand sliding down Jack's side. Jack made a small sound of distress and then stood up, his face expressionless once more. Bobby shot a glare at Colin and Billy before leading Jack away from the casket, Jeremiah flanking him on the other side.

"He's fuckin' delusional if he thinks I'm 'fraid of him," Billy scoffed.

Colin rubbed his chin with his chilled thumb. "I kinda expected Bobby Mercer to be bigger 'n that," he said. "From all the shit I heard."

"Short-ass fucker," Billy snorted. "Let's get the fuck outta here, I'm freezin'."

Colin looked back at the enlarged photo of Evelyn Mercer, her kind eyes and smile making him uneasy.

xx

Jack stood across the street from Jerry's house, a lit cigarette clutched between two fingers. He inhaled deeply, willing his body to relax. He felt, rather than saw Bobby's car move down the crowded street, the engine rumbling quietly, sending a vibration through him.

He closed his eyes, the memory hitting hard. Bobby's arm holding him close, humming under his breath, the car idling as they sat in the driveway, snowflakes falling around them, freezing onto the windshield. The way Bobby had held him, his lips ghosting over Jack's neck as he spoke, his whole body tense and thrilled when Bobby's lips finally met his mouth, his skin aflame.

Jack opened his eyes with a start, the sound of Bobby's footsteps approaching him. He looked down at the ground, flicking his cigarette idly. Bobby stood next to him, his arm snaking around Jack's shoulder.

"You ok, man?" Bobby murmured, his fingers rubbing over Jack's neck.

Jack nodded silently and kept his eyes on the ground. "You sure?" Bobby prodded.

He nodded again, his voice failing him. The very feel of Bobby's warm fingers stroking his neck made him want to curl up to him, made him want to run from the touch.

"You know I love you, man," Bobby said, everything he wasn't saying conveyed in just those words.

Jack swallowed over the lump in his throat. "C'mon, let's go see Jerry."

Bobby pulled his arm back, his eyes searching Jack's face. He nodded and turned away, striding across the street. Jack followed with a low sigh, his stomach twisting and turning.

xx

Billy flicked his lighter slowly, playing with the tip of the flame. He pressed down with his foot, the heel of his boot digging into the neck of the man below him. The man uttered a helpless, muffled cry, his eyes watching the flame dance over Billy's fingers.

"Y' could end this, right about now," Billy said, his voice warm, almost friendly. "Tell me who off'd the old broad and I'll let you run free."

The man nodded vigorously. Colin leaned down and pulled the gag free from his mouth. "Speak fast."

"I don't know much, I swear," the man gasped. "Jus' what everyone else is sayin'."

Billy flicked the lid back on the lighter. "What else?"

"They said she got shot up in the robbery, wrong place, wrong time, man," the guy looked from Colin to Billy, a greasy sweat shining on his skin.

"Huh, so you're tellin' me that it was all just a coincidence, she just happened t' be in that store?" Billy crooned. "I know 'bout Bobby fuckin' Mercer, boy. I know what I heard, and nobody is gonna tell me that this is all just fucking coincidence."

"You know him?" the man fidgeted, choking on Billy's heel when he dug it in again.

"He's got somethin' o' mine that I want back," Billy chuckled darkly. "Tell me who shot up the store, now."

The man licked his lips nervously. "I can't, man, I'm as good as dead if I do it."

Billy threw his head back, snorting a harsh laugh. "Boy, you are dead if you don't tell me, and I fucking swear it'll be so much worse if I gotta be the one to do it. Last chance, now tell me!"

"S-Street Gang..." the man choked out.

"Uh huh, and which one, hmm?" Billy flicked the lighter open again.

"I...I can't..."

Billy grinned and brought the lighter down, the screams echoing in the small room.

Colin wiped the gun clean afterwards, Billy's manic glee having faded not long after their captive had died. "Where is he?" he asked, pocketing the ammo from the man's coffee table.

"Lyin' in the kitchen," Billy said. He inhaled heavily on his cigarette. "Burn it down."

He looked back at Colin. "I need a drink, hurry up so we can find some place, huh?"

Colin nodded silently. He grabbed his own lighter and brought the flame to the edge of the newspaper, the headline _**'Community mourns death of Evelyn Mercer'**_ turning a thick black as the flames swept across the newsprint. He dropped the paper on the cloth covered couch and then went to each corner, setting several more small fires.

He finished by bringing the flame of the lighter along the man's shirt in the kitchen before stepping over his body and following Billy out the door. Colin adjusted his gloves, the crackling of flames behind him as the fire began to spread.

xx

Billy tilted his shot glass, the amber liquid sloshing a bit in the glass. He drank it down and set the glass on the scarred table, sniffling at the fierce bite in his throat. "Three gangs, it coulda been any of them."

Colin ran his finger over the edge of his glass. "Won't take too long t' ask a few questions," he said. "One of 'em will talk, they always do."

"Y' get the feeling that somethin' else is goin' on?" Billy rubbed at his chin, his fingers brushing over the bristly goatee. "I mean, shit, what gang's afraid t' own up to a store robbery? That's fuckin' braggin' rights, so why was that fucker so afraid?"

"It’s like he was scared...what's he got to be scared of?" Colin muttered.

The door to the bar swung open, four men coming through the doorway, one after another. Billy leaned back in his chair, the dim light giving him a bit of leeway to watch them, unobserved. Bobby Mercer strode over to the bar, greeting the bartender with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes. Jeremiah followed behind him, looking distinctly out of place with his brothers.

"Who's that?" Billy nudged Colin with his elbow. "The third one."

"S'Angel, he wasn't at the funeral, man. He's the Marine one," Colin said lowly.

Jack followed closely behind Angel, moving over to Bobby's side on the barstools. He slid onto the stool, his shoulder brushing against Bobby's. Billy's eyes narrowed slowly, a muffled hiss under his breath when he saw Bobby's hand run down Jack's back.

The bartender set out four shot glasses and filled each one with whiskey. Bobby held his glass, waiting for each of them to lift their own. "To Evelyn Mercer," he called out. "The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had."

Billy rolled his eyes, watching as each man downed his drink. Bobby set his glass down and gestured to the bartender. "Johnny, pour me and my brothers another round," he said. "And a warm milk for my sister here," he added, nudging Jack.

Jack scowled at Bobby. "Man, I will drink you under the table," he vowed, his voice husky and low.

"Probably, but we're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey," Bobby cracked.

Billy eyed Bobby and then Jack, watching the play of emotions across Jack's face. Jack's cheeks heated up, a light hint of pink to his pale face. A hint of realization seeped in and Billy sat up straighter in his chair. "Unfuckin' believable..."

Colin downed his shot and licked his lower lip absently. "You think so?"

"Jesus..." Billy shook his head and reached for his shot glass.

They watched as the brothers moved from the bar stools and into one of the corner sections, Jack drinking as quickly as the others. Before long, he was singing and laughing into his drinks. The others teased him lightly, an air of suppressed tension in the room.

Billy leaned in, straining to hear them as Jeremiah stood up, Bobby admonishing him for wanting to leave. The two bickered back and forth, a look of disdain crossing Bobby's face. Johnny, the bartender, hovered nearby, ready to intervene if needed.

When Jeremiah left, Billy turned and gave Colin a full out smirk. "Looks like we found our gang," he said. "C'mon."

With that, Billy stood up and walked past the table, his eyes lingering on Jack for only a moment before he left the bar. Colin looked back, a look of vague confusion on Jack's face as they left.

xx


	3. All for Him 3/?</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 3/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)   
[2](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/52001.html)

xx

Billy stubbed his cigarette out on the pavement with his boot heel, blowing a thin trail of smoke from his lips. "Victor Sweet," he mused. "I ain't seen that fucker in a few years, looks like he's been a busy fuckin' bee since."

Colin closed his car door, a sharp blast of cold air rolling over them. He winced and tucked his coat around his chest, shivering. "Fuckin' hell, inside Billy, I'm freezin'."

"Sweet's guy said t' use the side door," Billy muttered. His boots crunched over the thin layer of ice that had formed along the asphalt. Colin hurried along behind him, his ears burning from the bitingly cold air.

A large man stood in front of the side door to the brick house, his long arms crossed imposingly over his chest. Billy drew his full height up and gave the man a once over, a lazy smirk curling his lips.

"Yeah?" the man demanded, his dark eyes roving over Billy's, and then Colin's face suspiciously.

"Sweet's expectin' us."

"That a fact?" the man's arms uncrossed slowly.

Billy huffed a little. "Yeah, fuck's sake, name's Darley, so move on outta my way, huh?"

Recognition flared in the man's eyes. "Yessir," he drawled and stepped to the side. He pulled a long cord from his pocket, a key chain attached to it. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, nodding to them.

Billy brushed past him irritably, a wave of warmth enveloping them as they walked down the hallway. "Third room on the left," the guard said before stepping back outside and re-locking the door.

Colin rubbed his chilled hands together and blew on them. "Billy, y' sure we oughta be..."

Billy shot him a glare. "Shut the fuck up. You scared of this little shit?"

"S'not that, Billy," Colin sighed. "Man....this shit could go so bad. I thought we was comin' t' bring Jack back home. Now we gonna talk to someone like Sweet?"

"You ain't gonna say shit t' him, so don't getcha panties in a twist," Billy snapped. He stalked down the hallway and pushed the wooden door open, momentarily surprised by how heavy the door was.

Victor Sweet sat at his desk, a ridiculously large desk that dwarfed him. He looked up from a pile of papers, stacks of money at one side and neatly stacked dark colored bags on the other. "Billy Darley, damn boy it's been a long time since I seen that bald head o' yours!" he stood up, a dark smile on his face.

Billy strode over to the desk, smirking as he loomed over Victor. "Victor Sweet, I see you done well since the last time I ran into your short ass."

Victor sat back down and gestured to the chairs that were placed in front of the desk. "I've been doin' fine, yes I certainly have. God's been good t' me and my family, seeing us prosper and whatnot."

Billy nodded to Colin and sat down on one chair, his cold blue eyes appraising the stacks of money. "So I see. Business good then?" he asked with a hint of amusement at Victor's delusions.

"Yeah, damn good," Victor smiled. "I got Detroit in my hand, Billy, eatin' right outta my fuckin' hands. How's that Daddy o' yours? Still runnin' the guns?"

Colin rolled his eyes, unnoticed by Victor. Billy cracked the knuckles on his right hand with his thumb. "Got no one left in your way now," he said. "And nah, old Bones ain't around no more. He died a year ago."

Victor's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Did he now? Damn shame that is. Cops get 'im?"  
Billy smiled, delight in his eyes. "No, he met the wrong end of a gun. Runnin' that mouth of his...well things needed a shakeup as it was."

Victor swallowed slowly. "So..." he said, picking his words carefully, "Who took over for Bones?"  
"I did," Billy said. "Expanded the territories, took out some competition. Business is business, after all."

Victor nodded, visibly disturbed. "Well then, I'm guessin' this means my suppliers aren't gonna change hands, now, doesn't it?"

Billy sat back in his chair. "Course, I'll still hold up Bones' discount t' you, seein' as how far back we all go," he said. "Keep Detroit and Boston runnin' smooth, am I right?"

Victor took a thick bundle from his desk and pushed it across the blotter. "Yeah, Billy, I think its best we run together. Here, consider this a welcome."

Billy pocketed the full clip of money without a second glance, tucking it into his inner coat. "Gotta question for y'," he said casually. "I know y' heard about that ol' lady that died, that Mercer broad.

"Oh yeah, I heard all 'bout it in the papers," Victor said smoothly. "She was a real nice lady, so they say."

Billy rested one finger to his cheek, studying Victor. "Y' wouldn't happen to know anythin' 'bout all that, would you?'

Victor shrugged carelessly. "Some gang hittin' up a store. People go in places at wrong times, sometimes they get hurt."

"See, that's what I find real interestin'," Billy said, his eyes intent on Victor, pinning him to the spot. "What I find real fuckin' surprisin' is that nobody wants t' talk about this robbery. Robberies happen all t' time, but this one, nah, this one sticks out like sore thumb."

Victor narrowed his eyes. "What do you care for, Billy? What's the old lady to you?"

Billy chuckled softly. "That's my business," he said. "But y'know what I think?" he added, rubbing his finger down to his chin. "I think that maybe...jus' maybe you were in on this, that maybe it wasn't no coincidence that she got shot up."

"You think so, d'ya?" Victor said flatly.

"What really makes it all so...interesting," Billy continued as if Victor hadn't spoken, a fact that made Victor's nostrils flare in annoyance. "Is that very thing, y'know? What would one lil' old lady be capable of that would make Victor Sweet take her out?"

"And that's my business," Victor snapped. "We done here, Billy? I got a lot of things t' do, I'm a very busy man."

Billy chuckled again, the same soft chuckle that made Victor struggle to suppress a shiver. "A'right," he said. "But jus' so we're clear? I know y' had somethin' to do with this little thing."

Victor glared at him. "Prove it."

"I don't need t'," Billy stood up. "And Bobby Mercer smells somethin' that ain't right too. I'd keep an eye on him, boy looks like trouble."

Victor tilted his head. "Bobby Mercer...I see, well I'll have t' look back into him, won't I?"

Colin stood as well, the hairs on his neck prickling uncomfortably. Billy flashed a faintly manic grin at Victor, his teeth bared in an unfriendly smile. "I'll be seein' you," he said. "I'm off to visit family."

Victor blinked, caught off guard by his words. "Family..." he echoed as Billy left the room.

xx

Jack sat on his bed, his hands shaking violently as he tried to light a cigarette, the flame from his lighter missing the tip each time. He swore under his breath, hot tears gathering in his eyes.

"Need a little help?" Bobby asked from the doorway.

Jack dropped his cigarette, his shoulders hunched up. "Huh?! Oh...Bobby," he mumbled.

Bobby picked up the cigarette and held it out to Jack. "Here," he said, plucking the lighter from Jack's hand. He flicked the flame on and leaned in. Jack put the cigarette to his lips and did his best to hold still. Bobby held the flame to the end and then flicked it shut after the tip began to glow in the darkened room.

"Thanks," Jack leaned back on his bed, his eyes half closed.

"You gonna be ok?" Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed. He tugged his knit cap off and ran one hand over the dark brown strands, smoothing them back.

"Yeah..." Jack whispered. He inhaled deeply and exhaled a plume of smoke, the wisps trailing from his mouth.

Bobby toyed with the hat and looked back at him. "Jack...Look, I know you were scared, but we had t' catch up with them, you know that," he said.

"Scared..." Jack snorted and inhaled again, his rattled nerves slowly calming. "That was fuckin' terrifying, Bobby! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Bobby glared at him. "Contract killers, Jack, that's what they were," he rubbed his head wearily. "They shot Ma; they fucking followed her and shot her! She was nothin' to them, just another job."

Jack blinked as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Don't..."

"Don't make you see the truth?!" Bobby demanded. "Fuck, you know better than t' think anything but this! This is the real world, Jack. You need to wake the fuck up and face that. Someone hired these guys to kill her!"

Jack's chest hitched, another tear falling. "Stop..." he whispered, "I know...just stop..."

"I did what I needed t' do," Bobby moved off the bed and paced, anger coming off him in waves. "What if whoever is pullin' the strings decides one of us is next, huh? Then what, Jackie? Huh? Then fucking what? We wait for them? Not fucking likely. I'm not waitin' around to see who's behind all this!"

Jack's fingers wobbled, his cigarette drooping. "Bobby..."

Bobby whirled around and stopped his rant, the sight of Jack's face making him feel guilty. "Jack...I'm...sorry, ok?" he sighed.

Jack nodded silently and slid off the bed. He walked past Bobby, his face pale, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Jack...Jack, c'mon, don't walk away," Bobby groaned.

"I can't...I can't do this right now," Jack said by the doorway. "If you don't wanna talk about...before, that's fine," he swallowed, his throat working. "But I'm not gonna pretend that none of it ever happened."

Bobby's cheeks heated up, a dull blush of color. "Jack..."

Jack sighed. "Yeah...thought so," he murmured. He turned and left the room, the stairs creaking under his footsteps.

Bobby sat back down near the window, rubbing his forehead. He'd known inwardly that Jack wouldn't react well to watching Angel and himself take out the shooters. Jack had always hated the violence that came with guns, had always been uneasy with them in general.

He watched the snow falling outside, a frown curving his mouth when a car stopped in front of the house. He sat up straight. The car looked...out of place, he decided. The flames that covered the hood of the car, the obviously modified body...Bobby frowned deeply. "The fuck..." he whispered.

xx

Jack pulled his coat on, his cigarette clamped between his lips. He did it up, his shoulders hunched over protectively. Bobby...He could be so damned frustrating. Jack sighed and opened the front door, walking through the covered porch area.

He faltered in his steps when he saw the two men standing on the sidewalk, both tall, broad shouldered and both bald, the gleam from the street lamps illuminating them. Jack stopped on the steps and narrowed his eyes. The one man...he'd seen him at the bus station. Jack felt the breath rush from his chest. He'd...followed him?

The man on the left nudged the one that Jack recognized. He nodded to Jack and took a step backwards, his eyes on the house. Jack began walking, his boots crunching loudly. He couldn't explain it. A part of him was thoroughly terrified that he was right, that this man had followed him from Chicago and God only knew what might happen. Another part...one that had a strong pull, one that brought him forward until he was a mere few feet from the men.

Jack pulled the cigarette from his mouth. He exhaled softly, his breath a white cloud in the bitterly cold air. The man stood an inch or so higher than Jack, his frame more muscular. He smiled faintly, blue eyes so bright and oddly empty.

"Jackie..."

"Who...are you?" Jack managed to say. "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled, a hint of white teeth showing. "I'm y' brother," he said.

Jack stared at him, a hot flash sweeping over him. He felt a rush of cold follow, his ears ringing, the man's words echoing again and again. He could feel it, that nagging reminder. He moved one step closer, the hint of memory seeping in. A larger boy carrying him on his shoulders, whoops of happy laughter fading...a dark room, a man who seemed enormous looming over them, loud voices and pain...so much pain.

"Billy," he whispered, his knees giving out from under him.

xx


	4. All for Him 4/?</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 4/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)   
[2](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/52001.html)   
[3](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53039.html)

xx

_"Billy..." Jack whispered, his knees giving out from under him._

Jack swayed, dropping backwards into the snow, the world a hazy blur around him.

"Shit, grab 'im!" Billy snapped. Colin darted forward and reached for Jack, keeping him from hitting the hard ground.

Jack peered up at them, his eyes watering. "I'm...I'm seein' things..."

Colin lifted Jack back up, steadying him. Jack stared at him and then at Billy. "I..."

Billy looked Jack over, nodding at him. "Fuck...Jackie; y'sure did sprout up, huh? Y' were always so little..." he flashed another bright smile at him.

Jack shivered, his skin crawling. "I...Billy..." he croaked, "Are you...you're really here?"  
"Aintcha happy t' see me?" Billy demanded. "I promised t' come getcha, didn't I?"

Jack nodded absently. He hardly felt the cold air around them, his chest hitching painfully. Each memory slid over him, faster and faster. "I gave up hopin' you'd find me a long time ago."

Billy's nostrils flared in annoyance. "It ain't easy t' find kids in the social system, Jack. They don't tell y' shit, 'specially not our kinda people. I had t' get someone t' track y' down myself."

The sound of the front door slamming open startled Jack. He looked over his shoulder, fear blossoming on his face. "Shit...Bobby..."

Billy pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat and lit one, his cheeks hollowing as he inhaled. "The Bobby Mercer," he chuckled, exhaling a plume of smoke. "I gotta say, I'm impressed jus' how far y' name gets 'round. But y' oughta know that, right?"

Bobby strode across the snow, his eyes on Billy. "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

"Ahh, y' insult me," Billy inhaled again. He exhaled, smirking as he looked down at Bobby. "I know who y' are, but y' don't know me. Hmm, looks like I need t' make more noise this way."

"Your point is what?" Bobby glared at him. "Just fucking tell me who you are and what the fuck you're doin' talking to my little brother!"

"Your little brother?" Billy grinned. "No, no. Y' see this is my baby brother, my actual brother."

Bobby stared at Billy. "What?" he managed to get out.

"Y' heard me. I'm Billy Darley, this here is my lil' brother, Jackie. Least he was till some nosey ol' biddy had 'im taken away from us. And look at who he ends up with? Bobby fuckin' Mercer," Billy leaned in, pulling the cigarette from his lips. "And between you an' me, I don't wanna see y' wit' your hands all over him, again? We clear?"

"You better take two steps back right now, you fuckin' skinhead," Bobby hissed furiously, his cheeks reddening. "I don't give a shit who y' are or who you claim t' be. Get the fuck outta here!"

Colin shifted uneasily on his feet, his hand straying to the gun on his hip. Billy flicked his cigarette, chuckling softly. "Hmm, no, don't think I will," he pointed to Jack. "I came for 'im, an' I ain't leavin' without 'im."

Jack made a small pained sound in his throat. He took a step back from the men.

"Jack!" Bobby snapped. "Get over here. You aren't goin' nowhere with him."

Billy narrowed his eyes. "Look here, Mercer, this is my brother. Back the fuck off before y' get hurt."

"This is fucking insane!" Bobby shouted. "Jack doesn't have any family 'cept us! He never did!"

"I...Bobby..." Jack stuttered. "He's not lyin'..."

"What?!"

Jack swallowed, his body trembling. "Billy...he was m-my older brother..." he looked over to Colin and Billy and licked his dry lips, "Where...um, is Joe?"

Billy's amused grin faded, the change on his face frightening Jack. "He ain't comin'," he said. "He's dead."

Jack nodded, tears prickling under his eyelids. "Oh..."

Billy stepped forward, resting one large hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack flinched under the touch, his face turned to the side. "Was it bad?" he whispered.

Billy exchanged glances with Colin. "Nah...He went kinda quickly," he lied. "We got the fucker back though, don't worry."

"How touching," Bobby sneered. "Get y' fuckin' hands off him!"

"I ain't gonna say it again, Mercer," Billy didn't look at him. "Besides, when I touch 'im, least y'know I ain't tryin' t' feel 'im up!"

Jack blushed deeply, his eyes on the snowy ground. "Billy...Don't...don't say it like that, y' don't know..."

"I know it ain't right, Jack," Billy said. "He's s'posed t' be your 'brother'!"

Jack looked up, meeting his eyes with a small glare of his own. "He is! He is my brother, maybe not blood, but it's ok. Mom said it was ok!"

Bobby pushed his hand against Billy, shoving him away. "Leave him alone, you homophobic fucker!" he snarled. "Don't you dare make him feel bad, he's got enough fuckin' issues without you addin' to 'em!"

Billy eyed the two of them. He inhaled slowly on his cigarette, the silence heavy in the air. "Jack..." he started to say before trailing off. He pinned his gaze on Bobby then. "The fuck d' ya mean 'issues'?"

Jack paled and seemed to shrink into himself. "I...I'm gonna be sick," he muttered. He turned away and trudged back into the house, his long legs moving fast.

Bobby huffed and gestured to the house. "Are y' happy now? Fuck, you just had to set him off didn't you? He was doin' better until you decided to fuck everything over by showin' up here!"

Billy flicked his cigarette, blowing a thin stream of smoke out. "Y' better start talkin', Mercer," he stepped closer to Bobby. "Like what the fuck happened to my lil' brother for starters."

"Guess you never heard of what happens in foster homes sometimes, huh?" Bobby spat. "What the fuck do you think happened?"

"I know that my Jack was a normal kid till he got taken away!" Billy inhaled, Colin moving closer to his side. "Now he looks scared t' fuckin' death of me."

"I ain't tellin' you shit," Bobby took a step forward, unimpressed by Billy's intimidation tactics. "If Jack wants t' tell you about the abuse, that's his choice. I ain't doin' that to him. I won't make him talk about it. But you, just you bein' here is fucking him up! We just buried our mother; give him some space for Christ's sake."

"Yeah I heard," Billy's lips curled in a smirk. "Real sorry t' hear that."

"Fuck you, y' didn't even know our Ma, and I'm sure she was a better person than any biker bitch hag you mighta had."

Billy's nostrils flared again. "Y' fuckin'...Y' don't know shit, so don't y' dare talk about her!"

"Anything that gave birth to a gang banger piece of shit like you should be ashamed of herself," Bobby hissed. He pushed Billy, fed up finally. "Get the fuck outta here. Jack doesn't need this on top of everything else!"

Billy leaned in and gripped a fistful of Bobby's sweater, yanking him in close. "Touch me again, I fuckin' dare y' to," he whispered, his mouth ghosting over Bobby's ear.

Bobby twisted his head to the side, glaring at him. "You really think Jack'll go with you? Huh? You're outta y' mind if you think he will."

"What's left for 'im here?" Billy yanked harder on Bobby's sweater. "The old broad's dead. Y' got the look of revenge in y' eyes, I see it, yeah I see it. D' you have any idea what I did t' the fucker who took my brother Joe from me or t' my own father? I know revenge, I know y' want it. But y' ain't stoppin' me from my lil' brother, Mercer. That clear, did y' get all that?"

Bobby stared into Billy's eyes, searching for any real warmth or understanding in them. "Clear, but that doesn't mean I'll let go of Jack without a fight," he fisted his hand and brought it up fast, catching Billy's eye. He smiled, relishing the pain that radiated through his knuckles.

Billy loosened his grip, grunting as he stumbled back. "You son of a...!" he shouted, lunging for him. Colin moved in fast, gripping Billy and holding tight to him.

"No! If y' beat 'im up, Jack won't go wit you...think about it, man," he urged.

Billy snarled at Bobby, furious and all too eager to go at him. "Fuckin' let go, Colin!"

Colin tugged backwards, bringing Billy a few steps back. "No! Jack's right inside..."

Bobby chuckled. "Like a rabid dog on a chain," he shook his head. "Bark puppy, go on!"

"Stop fuckin' encouragin' 'im!" Colin snapped. "Y' got a death wish? Jesus...Fuck, Billy calm down already!"

Billy lunged at Bobby again. Bobby pulled his arm back, ready to punch him when he felt cool hands grip at his fingers. "No! No Bobby, don't!" Jack pleaded in his ear. "Please..."

Bobby uncurled his fingers. "Get back in the house, Jack!" he said roughly.

"No!" Jack pushed himself between the two men, his eyes wide and wet. "Damn it, Bobby! Please...Just stop!"

Billy stopped struggling, his hand touching Jack's shoulder. "Time t' come home, Jackie," he said, breathing heavily.

"No..." Jack mumbled. "Billy...I can't. I'm sorry."

"What?" he demanded. "What'd y' say?"

"I...I can't..." Jack avoided his eyes. "I...This is my home now."

"What?" Billy gripped Jack's shoulders. "Jackie, I've been tryin' to find y' for years. We lost you, I ain't gonna leave y' here."

Jack blinked slowly, a tear running down his cheek. "Why was I taken away in the first place, Billy?"

Bobby stepped up to Jack's side. "This oughta be good," he snorted.

Billy licked his lips. "Look, Jackie...I don't know how much y' remember, but it wasn't so bad. Some ol' lady got all bent outta shape one day when she saw y'. She called the social service assholes on us an' took y' away," he said.

"I remember going hungry!" Jack sniffed, another tear leaking. "I remember _him_ hurtin' me...I remember you an' Joe takin' care of me."

Billy nodded. "Mhm, we did the best we could for y'. Our lil' Jackie..."

Jack looked down, shaking. "You're one of them now, aren't you? You're like Dad was!" his voice was flat, his words coming faster. "You said you wouldn't, that you'd never be like him! You let them take me, I screamed the whole way to the car and where were you?! You left me to the social worker! Do you even have a clue what happened t' me after!"

"Jack..."

"No!" Jack shouted. "If you guys hadn't fucked up so much, I'd still be with you. How could you endanger me like that? If you hadn't done bad shit and gotten me taken away, I would never have gone through the system and gotten abused for years! I can't deal with this right now, Billy! Just....Just go!"

He turned and rested against Bobby, choked sounds gathering in his throat. "Just go..."

Bobby gave Billy a filthy glare. "Get the fuck outta here, Darley before I shove my gun down y' fuckin' throat," he growled.

Jack shivered, holding onto Bobby's solid shoulder for support. Colin let go of Billy, who stood still, a look of shock crossing his face. "Jack..." he tried to speak, his throat closing up on him.

Bobby turned and walked back to the house, holding Jack to his side. Billy watched them, stunned as Bobby brought Jack inside. Bobby shot him one more warning glare before closing the door behind him.

Colin cleared his throat after a moment. "Uh...Billy?" he murmured.

Billy blinked, a gleam of tears shining in his eyes for a moment. "What?"

"C'mon, let's go get a drink, yeah? We'll figure somethin' out," he said, touching Billy's lower arm.

Billy yanked his arm away. "Yeah..." he muttered. He dug his keys out and walked back to his car. As he started the car, he looked back to the house, swearing he could see Jack in the upstairs window, a tear streaked face watching him pull away.

xx


	5. All for Him 5/?</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 5/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)   
[2](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/52001.html)   
[3](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53039.html)   
[4](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53921.html)

xx

Bobby smoothed Jack's hair back from his warm forehead, making soothing sounds as Jack curled up on the bed. He kept a close eye on the window, ensuring that no strange cars were idling outside. Jack sniffled, his hands fisted in Bobby's shirt.

"I made him go...I shouldn't have..." he choked out, trembling in Bobby's arms.

"C'mon...don't cry, Jackie," Bobby murmured, wiping the tears from Jack's flushed cheeks. "It's gonna be ok."

"It's not," Jack swallowed, his throat aching. "He came so far to find me! And...And, I just...pushed him away. He hates me now..."

Bobby sighed. "He doesn't hate you, Jack. C'mon now...he doesn't, I promise."

Jack clung to Bobby, his tears tapering off eventually. Bobby sat with him, humming under his breath until Jack's breathing evened. Jack licked his dry lips, his head resting on Bobby's chest, soothed by the steady sound of his heart beating.

"I don't remember an awful lot," he said, breaking the near silence.

"Hmm?" Bobby stroked his thumb along Jack's cheek, a motion that made Jack smile slightly.

"From before," Jack whispered. "Bones...he was our dad. He...He was mean, always yelling. Billy made me hide when Bones was in a mood. He took the beatings...He'd put me an' Joe in the closet in my mother's old room. Sometimes he wouldn't come for us for hours..." he rubbed at his face, a fresh tear slipping down his cheek.

Bobby scowled at the wall. "Another parent of the year," he muttered.

Jack sighed. "It wasn't all bad. Billy an' Joe took care of me. I don't 'member my mom at all. Billy said she had to go away right after I was born. I wish...I wish I could remember her."

"I'm sure she was a nice lady," Bobby lied through his teeth. He thought briefly of Billy and snorted inwardly at the thought of any woman who could have been mother to that bastard.

"Bobby?" Jack looked up at him. "Why d' you think Billy ended up like Bones?"

"Huh?" Bobby blinked slowly.

Jack toyed with his fingers, shrugging. "Well...I'm not like him. I mean...even his voice, his words, it's all so harsh an' guttural, I guess."

Bobby resumed smoothing his fingers through Jack's messy hair. "I guess...I guess cause he grew up there. I talk like that, but you don't, not really. Ma got you when you were little still. I came t' Ma when I was twelve. I'm guessin' he didn't have no one like Ma t' show him how to be like us. Street gangs...They're a rough way t' live, Jack. They grow up mean cause they hafta be."

Jack chewed on his lip, nodding. "Do you think Billy's really...like that?"  
"Like what?"

"Like...Like Bones," Jack mumbled.

Bobby bit back his immediate response. "I don't know, Jack," he said after a moment's pause. "Look...you don't hafta do anythin' you don't want, ok? If you wanna see him, I understand. But I don't want y' going alone. Take me or Jerry with you."

"He won't hurt me, Bobby," Jack peered up at him.

"That's not what worries me," Bobby said grimly. Jack leaned back down, rubbing his fingers along Bobby's tattooed rosary, the beads barely visible under the edge of his shirt. His eyes closed as he slipped off to sleep, his body drained by the past few days.

xx

Billy ran his forefinger along the edge of his shot glass, the amber liquid filled to the brim. He clasped the shooter between his finger and thumb, gripping it tightly. He lifted it up, tossing the shot back. It burned down his throat, a warm fire coating his lips and tongue.

"Y' see that look?" he set the shot glass back down on the wooden table, sniffing. "That look, that fuckin' look on his face?"

Colin toyed with his own shot glass. Billy had started drinking whiskey just as soon as he could and now, now his eyes gleamed with a banked fury. "I saw, Billy. He jus'...He's scared, man. Somebody shot up his Ma; he ain't thinkin' right is all."

"That ol' bitch wasn't his Mom!" Billy pushed his glass away and took a swig from the bottle. He set it down hard, the glass bottle cracking along the seams from the force.

"He won't 'member y' Mom," Colin let go of his shot glass and cracked his knuckles slowly. "She was gone righ' after she had 'im."

Billy wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced. "I swear, I never wanted t' kill someone so bad before. Goddamn Mercer! Who the fuck does he think he is?! That short shit, tellin' me where t' go an' takin' Jack away," he ranted.

Colin sighed. "Look, Billy, Jack's gonna be freaked out by all this, y' know that. He ain't like us; he didn't grow up like us."

"He's all I got," Billy whispered miserably. "No one left but me an' him. I want my baby brother back, Colin. I can't...leave without 'im."

"I know," Colin poured another shot for him. "Here, take this. We're gonna bring him back home. We jus' gotta do it slow."

Billy downed the shot. "Fuckin' Sweet, he did somethin', I know he did," he said. "That shithead, he thinks he's smart. I know he had that broad offed. Why the fuck won't he admit it t' me of all people!"

"Maybe cause he don't trust you either," Colin mused. He sat back in his chair, the wood creaking. "We oughta find out about the shooters. See what Sweet's been up to. Check out the brothers...shit like that."  
Billy sniffed, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. "Shooters were Sweet's. Maybe not his guys, but someone he hired. He ain't stupid, he don't ever use his own guys for offin' people. He woulda wanted out of town guys."

"Out of town, he didn't get no out of town this time," Colin looked around warily at the sudden interruption to their conversation, a man leaning drunkenly against their table.

Billy stared up at the man, blinking slowly. "Who the fuck asked you 'bout anythin'?"

The man sat down on the nearest chair, his brown eyes glazed and red-rimmed. "I heard an' I know things, my friend. I know who offed that ol' white bitch."

Billy waved one hand dismissively. "Ain't no secret, move along now," he poured himself another shot, his fingers shaking.

Colin leaned forward. "Whatcha heard, huh?" he all but whispered.

"Maybe I do know some things, maybe I don't. What's in it for me t' be tellin' a pair o' white boy skinheads like you's?" the man slurred.

Billy moved fast, a switchblade pressed to the man's neck, a drop of blood trickling down the man's dark skin. "How 'bout I let y' live," he hissed. "Y' tell me what y' know, an' I let y' live another fuckin' day!"

"A' right, a' right, Jesus Christ, get 'im off me!" he bleated, struggling weakly under Billy's grip. Billy shoved the man's head down on the table, holding him in place.

"Speak fast or I'm gonna show y' jus' why the cops won't touch me," Billy pushed harder.

"I heard that two shooters were found downtown, car flipped over," the man gasped out. "Sweet ordered for outta town, but his man didn't do it. He hired in town. They got shot up, man. Shot up bad, cops think its Mercer who done it but they can't prove shit with no evidence!"

Billy stilled, his blue eyes darkening. "Mercer...That fuckin' punk..."

"Bobby don't fuck a' round. Everyone knows 'im!" the man squirmed under Billy's hand. "Sweet knows Mercer, he knows 'em all. Somethin' t' do with the one, Jeremiah."

Colin took the switchblade from Billy and held it in front of the man's face. "How y' know all this?"

The man glanced at the knife, sweating. "I heard 'im. Sweet was talkin' t' one o' his guys. Jeremiah won't do business wit' him."

Billy released the man with a grunt. "All this cause he won't do no business deals?"

The man nodded, rubbing at his neck, the blood smearing over his fingertips. "He was into them high rise condos. Sweet wanted t' do business with 'im. Jerry didn't want none of it, so the councilman shut 'im down. Sweet made the man cut him off."

Billy looked at Colin and smiled. "All that an' he wants t' bring down some ol' lady. Sweet needs some rearrangin', he needs t' remember what's important in business," he flashed a wide grin.

The man sniffled and wiped at the tiny drips of blood. "Y' don't mess with Sweet. Y' don't say no to him," he said. "Bobby either. He don't ask, he jus' does, man."

Billy ignored him. He took a large drink of whiskey and licked his lips. "How 'bout we help Bobby?" he chuckled. "Which councilman shot down the brother?"

xx

Bobby sat at the dining room table, running two hands through his hair. "Angel...Angel man, fuckin' Victor Sweet? Jesus...I swear, I'm gonna kill Jerry with my own hands."

"Y' need to calm down, Bobby. Just calm, man, you can't go off like normal on Jerry, this is serious," Angel leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "That councilman, Douglas, he said it was Sweet? Y' sure about that?"

"Sure as shit," Bobby said grimly. He tented his hands under his chin. "Jerry fuckin' lied. He lied t' us. If he had somethin' to do with Mom...."

"Don't....Bobby, don't say that," Jack pleaded from across the table. He sat on the chair, one knee pulled up against his chest. He chewed on the tip of one fingernail, his stomach turning anxiously. Everything was happening so fast...the past day had been a blur. Bobby had dragged Jack along with him, determined to keep him at his side and away from the possibility of seeing Billy.

"It's the fuckin' truth. None of this shit smells right, and I know Jerry's in on this somehow," Bobby slapped his hands down on the table.

Jack flinched, biting down harder on his fingernail. "What if...what if Billy..."

"Don't even say that fucker's name in front of me right now!" Bobby spat.

Jack paled and turned his head to the side, blinking back tears. "Y' don't even know him," he whispered.

"Yeah and neither do you," Bobby stood up abruptly, his chair scraping along the faded tiles. "Whoever Billy was as a kid ain't who he is now!"

"Bobby..." Angel cut in. "Don't man. Don't start that shit now. Focus on Sweet, would ya?"

"You didn't even give him a chance," Jack mumbled bitterly. "You were down his throat in a second."

Bobby spun around, letting out a low growl. "Take the fucking blinders off, Jack! Billy is a gang leader, y' ever hear of the Darley gang?!"

Jack cringed and shook his head. "No..."

"He's not a nice guy, he's just another fuckin' gang banger that happens t' have been spawned by the same piece of shit father as you!"

"Bobby, damn it, stop it!" Angel cut in. "You ain't helpin' by actin' like a jealous lover!"

He watched as both Bobby and Jack went very silent and very pale. "Jesus..." he groaned, "I knew it."

"Y' don't know shit," Bobby said after a long moment. "Jus' shut up, Angel, ok."

Jack stood up and walked out of the room, his shoulders hunched. Angel rubbed his chin with his thumb, looking at Bobby speculatively. "How long you guys been together?"

"We aren't," Bobby looked away. "We never were."

"But y' wanna be. Never thought you'd pussy outta somethin'," Angel trailed off. "That's Jerry in the driveway now. Stay cool, Bobby."

Bobby was gone from the kitchen in an instant. He passed Jack on the couch, him and Angel on Jerry immediately.

xx

Billy pushed the door to Victor Sweet's office open, his heavy boots clomping on the floors. Victor looked up from his desk and frowned. "Darley, this ain't the time. I got plans this afternoon," he said.

"Shut up," Billy leaned forward, both arms resting on the wooden desk, Colin standing close behind him. "I wanna talk t' y', an' yeah, you're gonna make time t' talk t' me."

Victor leaned back in his chair, his gaze switching from Colin to Billy uneasily. "Talk about what?"

Billy chuckled. "Y' know what's funny, Victor?"

Victor stared back at him silently. "What's funny," Billy continued. "Is how threatened y' are by one little ol' white lady and her kids. That's real fuckin' funny. Here y' are, one o' the most powerful men in Detroit an' y' so afraid, y' gotta take down a senior fucking citizen."

"Are you still on about that broad? Jesus, Billy, let it go," Victor rolled his eyes. "It don't even concern you."

"No, it ain't about me, but it's about Jack," Billy stepped backwards and sat in the nearest chair. "Y' took that woman from him, and for what? Cause one lil' shit wouldn't partner wit' you? Like y' need another couple hundred thou lining y' pockets."

"What the fuck do y' care so damn much for?" Victor snapped. "How d' you even know them all?"

"Jack. Jack Mercer is m' baby brother," Billy smiled, the look on Victor's face deeply amusing to him.

"You...He...what..." Victor stuttered.

"She adopted 'im. He's m' baby brother, Victor," Billy crooned. "Y' picked the wrong lady t' fuck with. I know Bobby's comin' for y'. Y' picked the wrong family. Bobby's comin' an' I'm gonna watch him blow y' fuckin' head off."

Victor swallowed. "What about our trades? You gonna turn your back on ten years of connections over this?"

Billy shrugged carelessly. "There's always another shit weasel jus' like you, waitin' t' take over. Normally, I wouldn't give a shit, but y' hurt Jack when y' took her away from him. She was a sweet ol' lady or so I hear. He loved her. Y' hurt Jack. I can't let y' go unpunished, Victor. Y' know what I do t' people who hurt m' family?"

"Billy...C'mon now, there's no reason t' do nothin' rash. I....It's not like Jack was harmed," Victor's gaze darted away from Billy. Colin caught his eyes, returning his look.

Billy stared at Victor. "What did y' do? Victor...what the fuck did y' order?"

Victor licked his lips nervously. "I...They're...I know it was Bobby and Angel. They killed the shooters. It's a response, Billy. You know how these things go."

A heavy silence hung in the air. A drop of sweat rolled down Victor's temple. Billy stood up and leaned over the desk. He grabbed a fistful of Victor's shirt, dragging him forward, until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Y' better hope, y' better pray that Jack doesn't get caught in the cross fire," Billy whispered. "If he does...Y' better run, Victor...Y' better run."

xx


	6. All for Him 6/?</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 6/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)   
[2](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/52001.html)   
[3](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53039.html)   
[4](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53921.html)   
[5](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/55794.html)

xx

Jack cringed back from the yelling in front of him. He gripped the couch cushions in his hands, his stomach coiled and tensed with nerves from the fight. He looked away, wishing miserably that he was far from this, far from Bobby's furious accusations, from Jerry's denials, anywhere but there.

A knock at the door startled him. He glanced up at Bobby and then looked away. The cold look of fury in Bobby's eyes was enough to make him want to cry. The knock came again, unheard by any of his brothers. Jack bit his lip at the faint hope that maybe Billy had come back to see him after all.

After one more glance, Jack slipped off the couch and headed over to the front door, unnoticed by anyone. He pulled the door open as a man walked away from the door, his middle gloved finger extended back at the house.

"Your mother was a whore."

The words floated on the cold air back to him. Jack lunged forward, a sudden wave of rage flooding him. "Hey, fuck you, man! I will kick your..."

Jack staggered backwards, as a snowball whipped towards him, the icy flakes stinging his eyes. He stumbled back, knocking the snow from his face.

He wiped at his face and without a second thought, chased after the man. He scooped a handful of snow and ran after him. Suddenly, as if the world slowed down, Jack watched in disbelief as the man turned around with a large gun in his hands. Jack's eyes widened, his words fading as a surge of white hot pain exploded in his chest.

He let out a soundless cry, tears springing to his eyes. He clasped his hands to his chest, his body shuddering. He hitched in a breath and cried out the only name he could think of.

"Bobby!"

xx

Colin gripped the passenger side door as Billy sped down the street, the car turning the corners at dangerous speeds. He clung to the frame silently, Billy's rage keeping him from daring to speak.

Billy roared around another corner, the tires on the car screeching. "He's dead, I fuckin' swear it," he muttered. "If one fuckin' hair on his head is outta place..."

Colin gritted his teeth. Billy's boot was pressing down heavily on the gas, the car nearly flying. They came down the side street, the crackle of gunfire meeting them as they pulled up alongside a van.

Billy was out of the car in an instant, a gun pulled from inside his coat. Colin followed closely behind him, creeping up unnoticed to one of the gunmen, one that was standing off to the side. Colin moved fast, one hand covering the man's mouth from behind, his switchblade slitting the man's neck open ear to ear. The man sagged back, gurgling, his hands clasped to his neck. Colin dropped him to the ground and moved to the next man.

Billy fired with deadly aim, his bullets flying with the others. He looked up just as the glass from a bedroom window shattered near him, a man tumbling out the frame. Billy recognized him briefly as Angel. He nodded to him, ignoring the perplexed look on Angel's face. He fired again, taking out the shooter closest to Angel.

Bobby moved past the brick wall divider of the house, firing furiously at the gunmen. He stopped at the sight of Billy moving closer to the house. "Darley, y' got some fuckin' nerve!" he shouted, aiming at one man when a bullet whizzed past his ear.

"Where is he?" Billy ducked a bullet. "Where's Jack?"

"Bobby!" Jack sobbed out a scream from the telephone pole, his face deathly pale.

Billy turned around, staring in disbelief as Jack struggled to kneel, blood dripping down his shirt, coating his fingers. Jack sobbed weakly, chanting Bobby's name.

"Get down!" Bobby shouted, firing over Billy's head. Billy dropped down in a crouch, firing at another man. The gunmen hit the ground with a grunt.

Billy spared Bobby a glance and then ran for Jack, dodging when a car came seemingly out of nowhere, ramming into the van nearby. Bobby aimed again, taking out the last shooter. When the hail of bullets stopped, Bobby ran over as well, kneeling in front of Jack.

"Jack!" Bobby knelt over him, cradling his face in his hands. Billy hovered at his side, his breath puffing in the cold air. Bobby sniffed, tears leaking as Jack spat blood from his mouth.

"Jack, please," Bobby pleaded. "Y' gotta breathe, Jack..."

Jack stared up at them, his lips curving in a horrid, bloody smile. He reached one hand out blindly, touching Billy's neck, his cold fingers resting on the dark ink etched into his skin. Jack stretched his other hand, touching Bobby's arm.

"Don't you die on me, you little fairy," Bobby gripped him tightly, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Come on, Jack. Please! You gotta fucking breathe! Come on!"

Sirens wailed in the distance. He held onto both of them as he slipped away, the identical looks of fear and panic on Billy and Bobby's faces looming over him.

xx

Bobby set the tray of Styrofoam cups down on the low table. He sat down heavily on the hard plastic chair and gestured to the tray. "Take one," he said.

Billy leaned forward, lifting the cup out. "Thanks," he muttered. He looked to the clock again, a small sigh passing his lips.

"Here," Bobby dropped a large handful of sugar packets and creamers along with several stir sticks on the table.

Jerry looked on with strained smile. "You raid the cafeteria for all this?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, one nurse wanted t' interrupt. I think I scared her," he tore open a sugar pack, dumping it in his coffee.

"They're gonna start puttin' up pictures of y' ass around here if y'all don't behave," Jerry poured a single sugar and one creamer into his own coffee. "Lord knows they know us by name now."

Billy ripped up three sugar packets and three creamers, sipping the overly sweet coffee. "Y' guys end up in here often?"

Bobby made his coffee up, nodding. "Yeah, y' could say that. Our Ma worked part time as a nurse here," he said. "One of us always ended up here every so often."

"I can't 'member the last time I saw a hospital," Billy looked distinctly uncomfortable in the too small plastic chair, his large frame an awkward fit. "We don't go t' no hospitals."

Jerry stirred his coffee. "No? So what do y' do then?"

"We got a guy, he's a doctor, he comes out, we pay 'im, he fixes us up," Billy shrugged. Jeremiah seemed willing to accept him; Angel hadn't spoken much to anyone since they'd arrived at the hospital, trailing after Jack's ambulance. He sat with the girl that had been at the house on one of the chairs nearby, her name Billy had yet to hear.

Bobby drank his coffee in three big gulps. "Look, Billy..." he started to say.

"Y' don't gotta say nothin', a' right? This is about Jack."

"I know...I know you miss him, but he ain't the same little boy anymore," Bobby toyed with his empty cup. "Jack's...he's got some problems. Y' can't jus' swoop in an' take him like that."

Billy took a long sip of his coffee. "Y' keep sayin' that, 'problems'," he said after he swallowed. "What kinda problems?"

"Our mother was a foster mom," Jerry cut in. "She did it for almost forty years, takin' care of kids till they could be adopted. She kept the four of us cause no one else would. We all had real bad childhoods, an' we all came with a shitload of issues an' problems, y' see?"

Billy nodded silently. "Jackie...he had it bad, real bad. He was abused, the usual bullshit we all went through. Some kids get lucky; they get the good foster homes, the good adopted homes. Not us. Bobby had it rough too. No one would even consider him, no one but our Ma. She always said that no one's too far gone t' love."

"Christ Jerry, why don't y' just give him our life stories?" Bobby drawled, his lips thinned in annoyance.

Jerry ignored Bobby. "Jack's...He's different. He's...real quiet, real timid most o' the time. Only time I ever saw him really out there was whenever he'd play the guitar. He loves t' play."

Billy smiled faintly. "He used t' steal m' sunglasses, wear 'im in the rooms an' tell everyone he was gonna be a rock star when he was little," he murmured.

Bobby looked like he wanted to cry for a moment. He cleared his throat and stared at the floor. "I...I know y' don't like the way I am with him, but you just hafta to understand somethin'. Jack needs me, he needs me in a way that most people ain't ever gonna understand."

"He's y' brother, man," Billy looked mildly disgusted. "How can y'..."

"Stop it," Angel's voice carried throughout the room. "Don't say shit like that. Y' don't like it, y' can walk back to Boston."

Jerry nodded in agreement. "If Jack an' Bobby want that kinda thing, neither of us is gonna stop him, neither are you all," he looked to Colin, who sat at Billy's side, preparing his own coffee. "It ain't our business and it ain't yours either."

"What about this whole Sweet thing?" Colin asked. He glanced at Billy.

"He's a dead man walkin', I can tell y' that much," Billy drained the rest of his coffee. "I'm gonna enjoy watchin' him die."

"You aren't the only one," Bobby said. "I say we all get in on this."

Billy smiled a wide pleased smile, one that made his eyes light up. "Tell me whatcha thinkin'?"

xx


	7. All for Him 7/?</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 7/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)   
[2](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/52001.html)   
[3](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53039.html)   
[4](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53921.html)   
[5](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/55794.html)   
[6](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/55988.html)

xx

"You don't hafta stay, Bobby," Jerry squeezed Bobby's shoulder with his hand.

Bobby shook his head. "I ain't leavin' him alone like this," he said. "He needs t' have someone waitin' for him when he wakes up. You know he hates hospitals."

"I know but it's been hours, y'all look exhausted," Jerry glanced at Billy, who was standing by the window, a look of intense concentration on his face. Billy looked over to him silently and then resumed staring out the window.

"We're fine," Bobby muttered. "We ain't gonna kill each other, a' right? Go home, Jerry. Camille's probably ready t' climb the walls waitin' on your dumb ass."

Jerry smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I know you're right. Y' need anythin', either of you, call me, got it?"

"Sure Jerry," Bobby rubbed a hand over his eyes. He held back another yawn and leaned forward, cradling Jack's left hand between his own hands.

Jerry left with a nod to Billy, the door closing quietly behind him. Bobby ran his thumb over Jack's fingers, a breath catching in his throat. "I never should have let him outta my sight."

"It ain't y' fault," Billy rested his head to the window pane. Colin was downstairs in the parking lot, speaking rapidly into a cell phone as he leaned against Billy's car. "This was Sweet's doin'."

"Me an' Angel killed Ma's shooters, that's why Sweet did this," Bobby blinked back the prickle of tears that were gathering under his eyelids.

Billy smiled without humor. "Yeah, but them fuckers had it comin'. Don't be blamin' y' self," he said. "'Sides, I woulda shot 'em if it had been me."

Bobby nodded silently. He watched the blips on the monitor, listening to the sound of Jack's whisper quiet inhales and exhales. "What happened t' your brother, Joe...was that his name?"

Billy stiffened by the window, a muscle in his cheek twitching. "He was murdered," he mumbled.

"Jesus..." Bobby sighed.

"It ain't that simple," Billy pushed away from the window and walked over to the bedside. "Look, m' gonna tell y' somethin', but don't be interupptin' me while I tell you."

"Yeah, alright," Bobby ran his thumb over Jack's knuckles again.

"It's my fault that Joe died," Billy paced the length of the room, his red leather coat creaking as he moved. "I made 'im do an initiation, be one o' my gang. He slit some kid's neck in a gas station. Only problem is, Joe didn't get away, he got caught."

Bobby inhaled sharply, staring at Billy with dark eyes. Billy kept his gaze on the ground while he paced. "The father o' the kid, some rich fucker decided that Joe spendin' a few in jail wasn't good enough. He came after Joe...caught 'im when I turned m' back for one night," his voice faded for a moment.

Billy swallowed several times and stopped in front of Bobby. "I took his whole family out," he whispered. "His wife, his other boy and him, I shot 'em all."

"You..." Bobby stared at him in disbelief. "You're a fuckin' animal, Darley, a cold bastard. How? How the fuck could y' do somethin' like that?!"

"Like y're any better?" Billy shot back furiously. "I know all about y, Bobby. I know what you've done. What was it that they called y'? The Michigan Mauler?" he crooned.

"I never killed a little kid," Bobby hissed. "I got a fuckin' soul. I never killed no one t' feel like a man!"

"Y' don't know anythin' about my life, don't y' be passing judgment on me, Bobby fuckin' Mercer!" Billy shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

Bobby let go of Jack's hand and moved fast. He crossed the room and shoved Billy against the wall, one hand clamped over his mouth. Billy glared at him furiously, muffled swears leaving him.

"I know," Bobby said softly. "I fuckin' know. I come from the streets; I'm a street rat jus' like you. The difference between me an' you is that I'd never kill someone t' feel like a badass, never killed someone for the hell of it, Billy. That's the difference, the only difference. If you'd known Evelyn, y' woulda ended up jus' like me, or like Jack, or Angel or Jerry. But y'never had anyone like Evelyn t' show you how to be a decent fucking human being and for that, I pity you."

Billy stilled against the wall, his eyes gleaming. Bobby sighed; the blue was the same shade of Jack's. He released his grip on Billy and backed up, eyeing him warily. Billy turned his head to the side, his throat working hard.

"Y' don't even know how t' treat Jack. You don't know anythin' about him anymore, Billy. He's y' brother, yeah I got that. But he's mine too. You can see him, you can spend time with him, but y' can't rip him out of the only home he feels safe in," Bobby gestured to the bed. "If you love Jack, really fucking love him, then y' won't be the one to hurt him."

"I don't wanna hurt him," Billy whispered. "I jus'...I miss him. I don't got anyone, no one but Colin. It ain't the same. My boys...they ain't m' friends, they jus' run with me."

Bobby looked over to the bed where Jack was sleeping, the gauze bandages covering Jack's upper chest, the i.v. lines snaking over the blankets, the heart monitor clasped over one finger. He sniffed, feeling more tears gather under his eyelids.

"Billy...You need t' move slowly with Jack. He gets scared, he's afraid of fights, of violence, he doesn't like it one bit. Y' can't jus' show up and expect him to run off with you," Bobby kept his tone low, shades of Evelyn in his voice though he wasn't aware of it.

Billy made a soft sound of misery and nodded. He sat down on the chair closest to the bed, resting his hand over Jack's. "I love 'im...I protected him when we were young, kept him and Joe safe from our dad. I...They took him from me, from us. Bones didn’t even care..."

Bobby rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "It ain't right, none of this is. Billy...we're gonna take Sweet down for this. But right now...right now, Jack needs to rest. I'm gonna go down an' get somethin' to eat. You want anythin'?" he asked.

"Nah..." Billy shook his head. He leaned his arm on the bedrail, resting his head to his arm, his eyes half closed in exhaustion. Bobby watched him for a moment and then left the room, shutting the door behind him carefully.

xx

It was dark in the room when Jack opened his eyes, dim light filtering in from the windows, but not enough to chase the darkness away. Jack cringed and moved to sit up, a sharp flash of pain flooding him. He choked on a gasp and fell back against the bed, his mouth open in a grimace of agony.

"Bobby..." he whispered.

"He ain't here," a voice said to his left. A warm glow of light came on over the bed, chasing the shadows back.

Jack sighed and looked to his left, smiling faintly when he saw Billy sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Billy...You came back?"

Billy nodded. Jack noticed the dark smudges under Billy's eyes, how pale he looked in the light. Jack lifted his hand and moved forward a little, ignoring the surge of new pain. He rested his fingers on the side of Billy's scalp, touching the smooth skin.

"When did you shave it all off?"

"A few years ago," Billy murmured with a touch of amusement. "I decided t' get rid of it all one night."

"You look better with hair," Jack smiled slowly at the look of annoyance on Billy's face.

"It was always in m' face," Billy said. "I hated havin't' fix it offa m' face."

Jack let out a soft chuckle. "Whatever...y' look so different, Billy," he said.

Billy rested his hand against Jack's, holding onto his fingers. "Is that really sucha bad thing?"

"I wanted to be like you, y' know," Jack looked down at his hospital blanket, his shoulder aching steadily. He swallowed, the pain was nauseating. "I thought you were everything that I wanted to be. And now look...You're one of them."

"Jack..." Billy sighed, rubbing his thumb over Jack's hand. "Y' don't understand..."

"No, I understand," Jack licked his dry lips. "I understand cause I remember Dad, and I remember how much he hurt you, hurt all of us. That doesn't make it ok for you to be like him!"

Billy sighed. "I'm worse. The things I've done...Maybe its better that y' don't know."

"Billy...you don't hafta be like this," Jack looked to him with wide eyes, the blue of them shimmering in the dim light. "You don't...You can be anythin'. That life doesn't have to be yours."

"Mr. Rogers tell y' that?" Billy snapped.

Jack tugged his hand back from Billy's. "Fuck you then," he whispered, struggling not to cry. "Go ahead, make fun of me. At least I'm trying to be better. What's your excuse?!"

"Y' don't jus' walk away from gangs, Jack!" Billy sat back in his chair, weary exhaustion etched on his face. "It's m' life, it's everythin' I know!"

"Don't you want better than that for yourself?" Jack bit his lip, pressing the call button for the nurse, his nausea rising. "You really wanna die in the streets?"

Billy shook his head. "Y' don't..." he started to say. He fell silent when the nurse came into the room.

Jack visibly relaxed with the pain medication floating through him. He waited until the nurse left the room. "Ma told me once that we're the ones that choose how our lives will go. We don't choose the start but we have the ability to shape the future. Go ahead an' laugh at me, Billy. But I know what future I chose. You gotta shape yours now."

"She sounds like she was a real smart one," Billy murmured.

Jack smiled, edging his hand closer to Billy's again. "She was an angel, Billy. So good...she had a way of makin' you wanna be better. Don't be like Dad, Billy. Don't..."

"Shh," Billy stroked his hand. "Sleep, Jackie. Y' need t' heal up."

"Is he gone? Did he die?" Jack whispered.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, he died not long after Joe. He had it comin'."

Jack toyed with the blanket with his other hand. "Billy...did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Jack looked up at him. "Did you kill Dad?"

After a long moment's pause, Billy nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did, Jack."

"Oh..." Jack twisted his fingers in the blanket. "You think he ever missed me after the social worker took me away?"

"Yeah....sure he did," Billy watched Jack's fingers rub against the material.

Jack closed his eyes, certain that Billy was lying as nicely as he could. "I missed you. You and Joe...so much, I cried every night, pleading to be sent back home. I was so sure that you were coming for me," he sniffed softly.

"If I could have....I woulda been there in a second, Jack," Billy said. "I tried, I swear...it took me years t' find anythin' on you."

Jack nodded, sighing. "I don't blame you. You were a kid too," he said. "Where's Bobby?" he asked.

"He went t' get some food," Billy leaned forward again. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout what I said before. I know...I know y' love him. I jus'...It caught me off guard is all. I swear."

A faint blush rose on Jack's cheeks. "It happened...slowly. We haven't, uh y' know, but he knows I love him an' we..." he trailed off, smiling a little.

"S' ok, I don't need details," Billy said with a bit of a smile. "I can see he's real protective..."

"A little overprotective," Jack nodded. "He means well...he's a lot like you. He reminds me of you sometimes."

"Of me?" Billy stared at him. "What?"

Jack yawned a little. "Mhm, you're both loud, impulsive, bad tempers..." his eyes began to close a bit, the drugs kicking in more. He drifted off to sleep mid-sentence.

Billy snorted, a small chuckle leaving him. "Like brothers..." he held onto Jack's hand, silently mourning for the lost years.

xx

 


	8. All for Him 8/?</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 8/?

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)   
[2](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/52001.html)   
[3](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53039.html)   
[4](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53921.html)   
[5](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/55794.html)   
[6](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/55988.html)   
[7](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/56870.html)

xx

"He lived?" Victor stared at Evan, a look of wild disbelief in his eyes. "He fucking lived?!"

Evan nodded. "Yeah, he's in the hospital, each brother's takin' a turn to guard him," his lips twitched, the slightest sneer on them. "Darley put a warning out on you, Victor."

Victor inhaled, his nostrils widening. "He wouldn't dare," he fisted one hand and slammed it into the expensive wood desk. "He wouldn't dare try, he's all talk! Crazy fuckin' white boy, he's crazy if he thinks for one second that I'm afraid of him!"

"Vic, it ain't just Darley comin', it's all of them," Evan crossed his arms over his large belly. "Look, I know whatcha thinkin', and this ain't somethin' you can brush off."

"Did I ask what you think?!" Victor demanded. He sat back in his chair. Evan noted with some amusement the sweat stains that were beginning to appear on Victor's dress shirt. "Money...I can pay him off."

Evan bit back the snort that tried to pass his lips. Victor drummed his fingers along the desktop blotter. "No...No, money he's got, he doesn't need mine," he muttered. "Jesus, fuck! Jack wasn't even s'posed to get hit! The hit was for Bobby!"

"Bobby's gonna come, he woulda come for you no matter what, Vic," Evan trailed off at the murderous look on Victor's face.

"You think I don't know that? Get the fuck outta here!" Victor shouted. "Sittin' there with that smug fucking smirk on your fat ass? Get out!"

Evan stood up and walked over to the door, pausing when Victor called his name.

"You put the word out, you find a way to get Bobby to meet me," Victor said. "Bobby fuckin' Mercer, and Billy Darley, I swear the Devil's ice skatin' in Hell right now..."

xx

Jerry paced in the living room of the house. "So, explain to me just exactly how you plan on doing this? Cause what I'm hearing, y' all are crazy if you think this is gonna work."

"Oh, it'll work," Colin sat on the edge of the couch, methodically cleaning his preferred gun. He loaded it and flipped the safety on. "Look, Jeremiah," he started to say.

"Call me, Jerry," he turned and looked at him. "We don't have any reason to be formal now."

Colin nodded. "Yeah, fine," he placed the gun on the coffee table. "I know y' worryin', an' you really don't need to be. Billy knows what he's doin'. He's been dealing with guys like Victor Sweet his whole life."

"You don't understand," Jerry fretted as he paced. "Victor won't just try and take you guys out, he'll take out everyone you know...my family. Colin, my family is at stake. Victor started this because of me!"

"Billy took out an entire family as revenge for what a man did to his brother. Never mind that Billy started it," Colin murmured. "He understands Sweet cause they're on the same wavelength, y' know?"

"Oh, how very reassuring," Jerry rolled his eyes, "So one murderer understands another."

The sound of a safety latch being flipped as Colin picked up another gun echoed in the room. "I ain't explainin' nothin' to the likes o' you," he said calmly, "You made y' mind up the first time y' saw me an' Billy. You jus' keep rememberin' who the bad guy really is, an' who showed up t' help y'all with the shoot-out."

"Colin..."

"Don't be so quick t' judge him, Jerry," Colin set the gun down and reached for the packs of bullets. He fed them into the chambers, his fingers nimbly working each in. "Do not judge, or you too will be judged," he spoke with quiet conviction.

Jerry paused in his pacing and stared at Colin. "Did you just...you know the bible?!"

Colin smiled grimly and spun the chamber of the gun, locking it in place. "That surprises y', huh? Criminals don't know the bible, don't respect the teachin's, right?" He wiped his hands clean on the rag cloth sitting nearby. "I caught a glimpse of Bobby's tattoo 'round his neck this mornin'," he continued. "Nice tat, that one, very detailed rosary. Nice touch an' yet, what was that on his back? 'No Mercy'....Funny that he's got both."

Jerry sat down beside him, a new respect gleaming in his eyes. "Bobby doesn't believe in mercy in some ways, cause none was shown to him when we were all small."

"But he wears the rosary, inked into his skin no less," Colin nodded. "What do y' think he prays for? We're taught t' not judge, that we have no right t' judge unless our lives are up for judgin' too. An' who is he t' decide who gets mercy? Isn't that up to God?"

Jerry sat in contemplative silence, taking in Colin's quietly spoken beliefs.

"So, maybe y' need to think about that. Billy...he's done bad shit, no doubt, but so has Bobby. Two of y' own brothers killed the men who shot up y' Ma. An eye for an eye ain't what mercy is about," Colin picked up the cloth and wiped the guns down. "I'm no better, but at least I can face m' self an' not be judgin' any one else."

"I'm sorry, Colin," Jerry offered. Colin smiled a slow smile and nodded.

"It's fine. Billy's gonna put the word out on Victor. Knowin' Victor, he'll wanna meet up. That's fine. We're gonna take him out on his own territory. We're shuttin' him down an' putting someone new in his place, someone we can trust."

"You...you guys really wanna keep someone in Victor Sweet's place?" Jerry groaned, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Guys like Victor Sweet serve a purpose," Colin began collecting the stray bullets on the table. He neatly slipped them into the ammo boxes. "Every big city has a guy like Victor. The only problem is when a guy like Victor goes too far." He glanced at Jerry. "Like this, yeah? Who kills a little ol' lady over property issues? He got greedy, man. Straight out greedy. An' now look at what he's got chasin' him down."

"And if the guy who replaces him is even worse?" Jerry demanded. "How can we know to trust that shit like this don't happen no more?"

"Because," he explained patiently. "It'll be a guy Billy trusts."

Jerry sat back against the couch. "A guy that someone like Billy trusts, well that's fantastic..." he sighed.

"Mhm, I know jus' the guy he'll bring in, too. Y' can trust him," Colin set the stacked boxes to the side. "His name's Eddie. He's good. Big guy, doesn't take shit an' knows how t' run things without fuckin' everythin' along the way."

"Uh huh," Jerry nodded. He glanced at his wristwatch. "Shit, we gotta get goin'. Visiting hours are comin' up."

xx

Jack sat up slowly, a silly smile curving his lips. "Whoa..." he held onto Bobby's arms, swaying, "Those are some damn strong drugs," he laughed.

"Easy there, Cracker Jack," Bobby fussed over him, helping him sit in the wheelchair.

"Animal crackers in my soup," Jack sang lowly.

Bobby shook his head. "Higher than a fuckin' kite on those painkillers, I'm cuttin' you offa them."

"No....nope, I kinda like them. My shoulder doesn't hurt now," Jack assured him, "Mhm, lovely numbing pills."

Bobby tugged the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Jack to keep him warm. "There ya go, snug an' warm," he said. "Good?"

Jack nodded. He took one of Bobby's hands between his own. "Thanks, Bobby...y' know...for..."

"Shh, yeah I know, but we're not talkin' about that today," Bobby swallowed. He could still hear the sound of Jack screaming his name in his ears.

"Where we goin'?" Jack yawned. The pain medication made him sleepy more than anything else. Bobby could count on one hand how many hours that Jack was actually awake each day.

"We're gonna go take a walk around, maybe get some fresh air," Bobby shrugged his jacket and knit hat on.

"We're not s'posed to go outside," Jack reminded him.

"Let's see that old broad nurse stop me," Bobby chuckled. "She'd hafta catch us first."

Jack laughed and held onto the blankets around him. "You're bad....very bad, Ma would be tuggin' your ear an' slapping you upside the head right now."

"Yeah, she would be," Bobby smiled sadly. He pushed the wheelchair down the hallway, going a little faster than he should have been. "Whatcha think? You wanna go downstairs?" he asked when they stopped in front of the large glass windows.

Jack leaned forward and breathed out, fogging up part of the glass. He wrote a fancy letter 'J' with his fingers and beamed up at Bobby. "Yeah, sure," he nodded.

Bobby felt a lump rise in his throat. He forced a smile and pushed the wheelchair over to the elevators. They went in silence to the doorway of the snow covered gardens. Bobby tugged his hat off and popped it onto Jack's head, snugly covering his ears.

"There," Bobby said, pulling the blankets up around Jack's thin body. "Warm enough?"

Jack nodded, holding his arms over his chest. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

Jack licked his lower lip. "Bobby...Are you gonna stick around for awhile once I get home?"

"Are you stayin' home?" Bobby dug a pack of cigarettes from his coat and stepped outside. He lit one quickly and inhaled, his shoulders hunched against the bitingly cold wind.

Jack nodded. "Yeah...I, I was gonna tell Mom that I needed to come back home. Things aren't goin' too well. I need...shit; I guess I just needed to be home again." He sniffed a bit, rubbing at his nose.

Bobby flicked his cigarette. "So, you want me to hang around?"

"Bobby...Don't do this to me, man," Jack sighed. "You always do this, make me feel like I'm beggin' for you to hang around an' pay attention."

"If you want me to stay, just say it," Bobby inhaled deeply on the cigarette, a puff of smoke floating above his hastily combed hair. "I can't read y' mind, tragic as that is."

"Perv," Jack smiled a little. "You just wanna know what I'm thinkin' about, hoping it's something smutty."

Bobby flashed a grin at him. "Ahh, so it is somethin' pervy. Good...anythin' about me?"

"Pfft, like I'm gonna tell you," Jack sniffed again, his nose beginning to run.

Bobby pulled some tissues from his coat pocket and leaned in, wiping his nose smoothly. Jack stared at him and then laughed, tears in his eyes from the strength of his laugh.

"What?"

"You...You're carryin' tissue, in your pocket!" Jack chuckled, deeply amused.

Bobby grimaced. "I don't wanna wipe my nose on my sleeve, thank you."

Jack just laughed more. "You're becomin' more like Ma every year."

Bobby flicked his cigarette. "Ah, shut it, you," he said. He leaned in, cupping Jack's cheek, his thumb moving over his cheekbone.

"Bobby..." Jack's laughter trailed off. "Bobby, I..." he stared into his eyes.

"I don't regret it," Bobby said, his words a mere whisper. "Not one second."

Jack shivered. "Bobby...Please, I want you to stay, this...this thing, we can figure it out, but you hafta stay if we're gonna work things out."

Bobby nodded, tracing his cheek with his roughened thumb. "You know I love y', Jack. You're...you're my Jackie. You're...everything. An' I can't keep runnin' from this," he breathed out; warm air ghosting over Jack's parted lips.

Jack closed the distance between them, kissing Bobby. He held onto him, gripping his coat for support. Bobby groaned low in his throat; Jack's lips sliding over his own, the kiss making him feel dizzy.

The sound of a disgruntled throat clearing broke up the kiss. Bobby jumped back, his cigarette falling into the snow behind him. Jack blushed hard and sat down in his chair.

"Uh..." he stuttered.

The nurse stared at them disapprovingly. "Mr. Mercer, if I catch you out of bed one more time, there's going to be hell to pay!" she crossed her arms, glaring at Bobby. "And you should know better! Taking poor Jack nearly outside! What were you thinking?"

"Don't yell at Bobby, I asked him to take me for fresh air," Jack lied smoothly, his wide blue eyes on the nurse.

She eyed them suspiciously. "Mhm, well back to bed with you, young man," she marched over and tugged the wheelchair back.

Jack tugged the hat off and held it carefully in his lap. "C'mon, Bobby, she won't bite," he grinned.

"Prove it," Bobby muttered under his breath as he followed at Jack's side, his hand holding tightly to Jack's, their fingers entwined.

xx


	9. All for Him 9/9 - Complete</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Title: All for Him 9/9 - Complete

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Rating: R

Summary: Billy Darley wants his baby brother back.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

A big thank you to [](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlewitch34**](http://littlewitch34.livejournal.com/) for all your help, inspiration and answering of my endless ideas and questions.

*Cross-over with [Death Sentence](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0804461/) *

[1](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/51944.html)   
[2](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/52001.html)   
[3](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53039.html)   
[4](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/53921.html)   
[5](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/55794.html)   
[6](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/55988.html)   
[7](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/56870.html)   
[8](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/58094.html)

xx

Billy leaned back on the hood of his car in the hospital parking lot, a lit cigarette clamped between two fingers, watching the bustle of activity around him. People in wheelchairs, families, crying babies, balloons clutched in small children's hands, stoic people struggling not to cry, a priest speaking to a young couple, their faces stricken and pale.

He wondered idly if the priest ever struggled with how to break sad news to families. Billy rubbed two fingers along his head. He felt drained, almost numb in the frigidly cold air. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the side when the young woman wailed softly in the arms of her partner.

"Hey," Billy blinked, tensing until he saw Jerry and Colin standing in front of him.

Billy slid off the hood of the car. "Y' go in already?" he asked, stubbing the cigarette out.

"Nah, man, I thought we'd grab you first," Jerry said, "I wanna talk to you about this whole replacement-thing after though."

"Sure," Billy let a stream of smoke curl from his lips. "Colin give y' the rundown already?" he asked as they walked into the building.

"Yeah, you got a guy named Eddie headin' in to, fill in, I suppose you'd call it," Jerry glanced at Colin, and then to Billy.

"Eddie Doherty," Billy murmured. He jabbed the button for the elevator with his thumb. "Known him since I was small, he ran with m' father way back when. He knows what t' do an' how t' do it all without runnin' shit into the ground."

Jerry nodded slowly. "That's good, so you're sure he can handle this?"

Billy gave him a dirty look. "Don't question me," he snapped, settling a bit when Colin rested his hand on Billy's arm. "Y' don't even know Eddie, so don't go getting' up on y' high fuckin' horse!"

Jerry held both hands up. "Easy, man, easy, I don't mean no disrespect," he held his ground but there was fear in his eyes.

"Billy...c'mon," Colin murmured. Billy backed up with a disgruntled snort. "C'mon, he doesn't know him, he's jus' tryin' t' protect his family. Let's go see, Jack. I bet he's waitin' for ya."

Jerry's eyes widened as the fury on Billy's face faded away at the mention of Jack. He exhaled silently, throwing Colin a look of gratitude. Colin nodded and let go of Billy.

xx

Angel pushed a gun into his jeans waistband, ignoring the way Sofi was pacing behind him. "You know what to do, so relax," he said.

She shot him a dirty look and continued rubbing her elbows. "I don't have to like this," she sniffed.

"Angel's gonna be fine, Sofi," Colin walked past her, pulling his thick coat on. "Jus' remember what we need y' to do, an' you'll be jus' fine too."

"And what if he gets shot?" she demanded, her shoulders hunched. "What if this stupid plan fails?"

Colin spared her a glance, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "It won't."

She huffed and resumed pacing by the window. Colin dug out his cell phone, pressing the first memory button. He tucked his switchblade into his inner coat pocket, selecting each of the weapons that were set out on the table with great care.

"Billy," he said when the phone connected, "He safe?"

"Yeah, Bobby took 'im with Camille and Jerry's kids. He'll be fine there."

Colin looked back to see Angel comforting Sofi, his arms wrapped around her. "Eddie called, he made it t' the motel," he said. "He wants t' see Jack first thing after all this is done."

"He can, yeah sure, Jack's been drivin' Bobby nuts cause he was so damn bored in the hospital, it'd do him some good t' visit someone else."

Colin smiled and pushed a small pistol into his inner coat lining. "Good. A' right, we're 'bout ready here, you an' Bobby ready t' go?"

"Uh huh, Angel an' Sofi set up?"

Colin lit a cigarette and inhaled quietly. "Yeah, we're good. Jerry gave me the directions to the house."

"Colin..." Billy paused and Colin could hear him, could almost see him hesitating, biting down on his lower lip much the way Jack had done as a small child.

"Yeah?"

"Y' be damned careful, y' hear me?" Billy finally said gruffly.

Colin chuckled and inhaled on his cigarette again. "Always, man, always."

xx

Bobby rubbed his thumb over Evelyn's rosary, his eyes on the snow covered road before them. Billy watched Bobby's thumb move over each bead, the movements unnoticed by Bobby as he drove.

"That your Ma's necklace?" Billy asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

"Yeah," Bobby glanced at him. "Jack was wearin' it till he ended up in the hospital. I’m givin' it back to him after we take care o' Sweet."

Billy nodded, his gun tucked securely in his palm. "Y' really like rosaries, huh?"

"So?" Bobby snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Calm down, I'm jus' askin'," Billy ran his thumb over the cool metal.

Bobby stared out the window. "Yeah...Yeah, I do. My Ma dragged all o' us to church every Sunday. It was important to her. She always figured we all need somethin' to believe in."

"Are you one of those preachy fuckers?"

"Nah, I mean, I haven't been t' church in a few years, haven't confessed nothin' in even longer. I guess...I guess the rosary just helps, y' know? Makes me think of her and everythin' she did for me, for us," Bobby rubbed a gloved hand over his forehead tiredly. "Who the fuck knows where I'd be if she hadn't of taken me in...Dead maybe, O'D in a dirty gutter..."

"You'd be like me," Billy murmured.

Bobby exhaled softly. "Yeah...probably," he said. "I ain't much better, trust me. I've done a lot of bad stuff, sold drugs, jail times, and killed people even. You're...You don't hafta do this...this life, y' know? If there's one thing I'll never forget, it's Ma's advice."

Billy looked at him wearily. "What might that be?"

"You choose how things go," Bobby smiled sadly. "We don't pick the beginning's but we figure out how thing's go from that point on. It's up to us to make the most of it."

"Jack said somethin' like that to me once," Billy swallowed, his throat aching. "I blew him off, ignoring what he said."

Bobby shook his head. "He's right though. You can't...You're gonna die in this life, don't you wanna be happy for once?"

"I..." Billy shrugged, his shoulders slumping down. "I never really bothered thinkin' about it."

Bobby stopped the car, looking up at Victor Sweet's home. "Think on it, man. Jack would want ya to be happy," he turned the ignition off. "Let's go."

xx

Victor sat at his desk, his head in his hands. The room was silent but for the faint creaks and squeaks of the house. He inhaled and exhaled quietly, trying to calm his racing heart beat. He stared at the desktop blotter, the ink written on his calendars unreadable from previous drops of sweat that had rolled down his cheeks.

He dimly heard the sound of a car outside, the motor rattling until it faded away. Victor inhaled deeply and looked up, surveying his office as if for the first time. He pushed his chair back and stood up, each breath echoing in his ears.

Bobby...

Victor scowled at nothing and yanked open his top drawer. He grabbed a small folder and tucked it into his sweater for safekeeping. He took a thick bundle of money and stuffed it into his pocket. He grabbed his gun and walked calmly to the door of his office.

He stood at the doorway, listening to the sound of two low voices, mere murmurs reaching him. He pulled the door open and flicked the safety off his gun, pointing it to the first chest he saw.

"No, that's not very smart, now is it?" the words floated over to him, somewhere behind and Victor felt a chill run down his spine.

He stared up at the broad chest before him, the tall man who'd been at Billy's side in his meetings. Victor opened his mouth to speak, nothing but a choked whisper escaping him as a large fist closed around his neck.

"Bring 'em with us," Victor turned his head, his fingers clawing at the man's grip.

Bobby stood off to the side, his gun trained on Victor. "You protest, I kill your wife," he nodded to Billy, who stood opposite them, Evan not far behind. "You shoot; he'll kill those bastard kids of yours."

Victor felt his gun slip from his trembling fingers. It hit the hardwood with a heavy thud. Bobby smiled and Victor never hated him more. "Good boy," he crooned. "You got some sense after all."

"Colin!" Billy snapped. "Take 'im out back."

xx

Billy watched with great satisfaction as Colin dragged Victor from his house. They walked into the snowy fields behind Victor's house. Colin turned Victor to face Billy and Bobby, pushing him down to his knees in the snow.

"Victor, I gotta say, I'm real disappointed in y'," Billy shook his head. "Look what y' accomplished! Like y' said, y' had Detroit eatin' out of ya hand and now look at y'..." he tsked. "Pathetic...I expected better of y', I really did. Bones may not have been father o' the year, fuck, even the century, but y' better believe he taught me how t' run things."

Victor sneered at him, the cold barrel of the gun pressing into his exposed neck. He shivered despite himself, the wet snow seeping through his trousers. Bobby walked over to Billy's side, eyeing him.

"It takes a whole lotta evil t' take down a fuckin' woman over property," he spat. "You killed my mother! You tried to kill my brother! Did you really think, for one fuckin' second that I would just stand back an' let you live?!"

Billy smiled. "An' the funny thing is that y' didn't even know how big y' fucked up at first, huh? Y' thought, hey what's another dead one t' me, right? My brother, my baby fuckin' brother, nearly killed by y' piece of shit goons, who might I add, were shitty fuckin' shots. Victor..." he chuckled softly. "I can't let that slip by."

"The fuck y' waiting for, huh?!" Victor shouted. "I got connections, Darley. I got cops in my fuckin' pocket. You think I can't have a whole swarm of them crawlin' on in here? You both...you're fuckin' with the wrong man!"

Bobby aimed his gun and smiled delightedly. "Wrong, Victor," he squeezed the trigger, the bullet sinking deep in Victor's stomach.

Victor cried out, slumping over, his hands clasped to his stomach. Colin hauled him back up. Bobby aimed again. "That was for me, this is for my mother," he fired, the bullet striking Victor's left shoulder.

Billy smiled when Victor screamed in pain. "And for Jack," Bobby squeezed the trigger, the third bullet slamming into Victor's right shoulder. "My Jack...Y' got no fuckin' clue how badly you screwed yourself."

"And those cops?" Billy chimed in. "They ain't comin'. I got Fowler bein' taken care of right 'bout now."

Victor cried out, blood pouring down his sweater, staining the dark blue fabric. Billy walked over to him, tilting Victor's head up to look at him. "It'll be over soon," he cooed. "Don't worry 'bout your family. I'll give them some money, let them start over. But you, Victor, y' done, y' time is up and frankly, y' pissed off the wrong families this time."

"Fuck you," Victor spat weakly.

Billy grinned and let go of him. Bobby walked over, landing a vicious punch to Victor's head. He slumped down, unconscious from the blow. Billy pocketed his gun and looked to Colin. "Follow Bobby, he knows the river dump off for Sweet."

Colin nodded solemnly. Billy looked to Bobby. He held out his hand to him. Bobby looked at the offered hand and brushed it aside with a snort. "Fuck's sake, c' mere," he said, pulling Billy against him for a rough hug.

Billy stared down at Bobby, his arms hanging limply at his sides. He hugged him back warily, the two of them stepping apart almost as soon as it began. Bobby nodded and backed up. "Go back to the house, Jack's waitin' for ya."

"Yeah..." Billy looked distinctly uncomfortable, almost rattled by the hug.

Bobby turned and walked away, trudging through the snow. Billy exhaled loudly. "The fuck...did y' see that? He...fuckin' hugged me..."

Colin hefted Victor up and began dragging him back to the car. "He accepts you," he said.

"Huh?" Billy followed at his side, helping him carry Victor.

Colin bit his lip to keep from rolling his eyes. "Billy, don't y' get it? He accepts ya; don't look a gift horse in the fuckin' mouth, huh? Y' have somethin' in common, aside from personality. Jack is y' connection. Bobby accepts y', that makes it easier for y't' be around Jack."

Billy considered that as they loaded Victor into the trunk, wrapping him in the tarp carefully. "He...Y' really think so? I mean, that don't make us family..."

"No, it doesn't," Colin shook his head. "But it means, if y' want it someday, y' got people that'll care, and don't that make a world of difference?"

xx

Jack sat on his bed, his fingers toying with his necklace. "Billy...Do you really hafta go so soon?"

Billy sat on the edge of the bed, nodding. "I do, I gotta get Eddie set up here an' then go back home, I uh....I got some things t' work out."

"What kind of things?"

Billy sighed. "Look...I was thinkin' bout what y' said, about...my life. Maybe, maybe I do need t' change some things. Go legit...Fuck, if Bones could hear me now," he muttered.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Billy...Are you...Really?"

"I think so, I dunno, Jack. It’s...so different, I don't even...Don't know where to start..."

"Ask Colin," Jack toyed with his necklace more. He shifted closer to Billy and rested against him.

Billy sat there stiffly before draping an arm around him. Jack smelt clean, almost sweet, the tips of his hair tickling Billy's chin. "Y' like him or somethin'?"

"He's nice; he showed me how to peel an apple in one try with his switchblade," Jack laughed quietly, "The whole peel, no breaks in it."

Billy snorted. "Colin's got a good heart," he hugged Jack closer. "Y' know, y' probably right. I should ask what he thinks...he could help me stay legit..."

"Just try...please?" Jack asked him. "I don't wanna get any phone calls where I find out you went and got yourself killed."

Billy sighed and held him close. "I promise t' try. Jack...I'm sorry I showed up the way I did. I wanted t' see y' so damn bad...I never stopped t' think if it would hurt ya."

"Billy...it's fine, I promise," Jack held onto him. "You came for me, you promised you would. I don't wanna leave though. I need, I need to stay with Bobby. I need him, I hope you understand that."

"Yeah..." Billy rested his head to Jack's. "I get it. He's what you need. Say y' gonna visit me someday?"

Jack nodded. "Mhm, I wanna visit Boston again. I can't remember much."

"I'll take y' around, show y' everything," Billy murmured. "I know we fucked things up, Jack...Lost y' cause we fucked up. I'm sorry."

"I forgave you an' Dad a long time ago," Jack whispered. "My Ma, she taught me what it meant to forgive, how to let go of the anger...Bobby never learned really, it's why he acts the way he does. But I learned. I had to; I didn't wanna end up as angry as he is."

Billy smiled sadly. "I know," he said. "I love y', y' know that?"

Jack squeezed Billy lightly. "I do know that."

xx

Bobby kept one arm around Jack, smiling in amusement as Jack read the letter out loud, the scribbly handwriting almost illegible. Billy had taken to writing to Jack in his spare time. He took great pains with his writing to make sure that his words were at the very least, spelt right. Bobby kissed Jack's forehead as he spoke, holding him close.

_  
Jack,_

_It's open...the damned place is finally open. You'll see it when ya come out an' visit this summer. You're still comin' out, right? Colin told me to stop worryin' so damn much, but I can't help it, I wantcha to see what I did with the buildings and the chop shop._

_I cleaned everythin' out, got the licenses I needed. We re-opened the chop shop as a legal garage an' auto body place. Wait'll you see it, it looks so...right. Business is ok for now._

_Eddie keeps me up to date with Detroit. He says it's still too fuckin' cold for him, but he likes the guys he's workin' with. He says he's gonna send me reports about anythin' regarding the 'incident'. He knows how stuff like this goes._

_I miss ya, I really do. You make sure an' bring your guitar when you visit. I wanna hear you play somethin'. Hope eveythin's cool with Jerry an' Angel, them and their women._

_Tell Bobby if he's readin' this, to keep his nosy face outta your letters._

_....Ok, I'm kiddin'. Tell him....tell him, I accept too, ok?_

_No worries, he'll know what it means. I gotta run, Colin's lookin' for me. Enough slackin' off for one day..._

_Write ya again soon,_

_Billy  
_

xx


End file.
